Sweet Meant To Be
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M. The sequel to 'A Weird Kind Of Love.' The story of how the triplets handle becoming the new pack of La Push.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The long awaited sequel to 'A Weird Kind Of Love' has finally arrived. So if you happened to come upon this, I advise you to read the first fic in order to catch what's really going on. I entitled the fic 'Sweet Meant To Be' for several reasons, but one in particular is the relationship between Seth, Jacob & Paul. On another, every pairing has a perfect midst to it. So enjoy.**

D: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, only the plot and some of my OC's I've added. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**1. Two Imprints & A Broken Heart**

RECAP- In Lexi'POV

"_Sammy? What are you doing?" He sat on the creaky bench swing, deep in thought as he stared at the porch floor. _

"_Lexi?" He looks up at me. "Nothing… I was just… thinking."_

"_Is something wrong?" It always worried me when he shut the world out._

"_Umm… sort of." He muttered hesitantly. "We need to talk."_

"_About what?" I sat next to him and placed my hand on his before he pulled away. "What?"_

"_About us…" He answered, "I-I…"_

"_Spit it out." I hissed._

"_I think we need to break up." Those cold unexpected words punctured me inside and out. _

"_Why?" I whimpered. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No Lexi… I did." He murmured. "I phased."_

"_That's nothing ba…." _

"…_and I imprinted."_

1 year later.

**Sean's POV**

"Dad? Pops? I'm heading out now." I informed them that I was done my shift at shop, my parent's family business passed down from grandpa Harold. "I'll be home by dinner."

"Make sure of it, it's a school night Sean." Dad Jake demanded. "You need to start studying for your exams."

"I will. I promise." I pulled off my grungy mechanic suit and hung it on the coat hangers and washed my hands before heading out.

Exams were a month away and graduation was two weeks closing in. My parents made it their obligation that I put my education first, they wanted to make sure that Daniel, Lexi, and I had our futures planned out, just in case we decided to move from here. I wanted to travel, but my dads were hoping I would take over the shop when they retire. Which is kind of ironic because Dad Jake and Dad Paul didn't look much older than me, in fact, people asked if we were brothers running the shop, to which we agreed on. People would still question why my parents looked the same age as me. So it would be very odd that they would be retiring when the looked no older than twenty-five.

I don't much like spending time at home anymore. It always seems awkward being around my brother and sister. After SJ, my best friend imprinted on Daniel, Lexi still finds it difficult to talk to anyone other than our dad Seth. She used to vent out to us, its one of the ways we connected most as triplets, but her finding it difficult to even talk to Danny, voids any of the conversations I missed with my baby sister. Which is the reason I don't like going home.

But that doesn't mean I don't go home. I do have reasons to go home. My parents would worry, and my kid brothers Tyler and Coby would drive everyone crazy if I weren't there to play referee. Tyler and Coby are twins, born two years after us, and the last of our family. They are seriously water and fire, they don't mix and it's hard for them to go a day without arguing, which is why Coby usually follows JJ, Chris, and me when he can. Tyler is known for causing trouble Nathan and Roman, and making Lexi, Adriane, Tiffany and Neena's lives ten times worse.

I should probably explain who is who. SJ who is already graduated and a eighteen, a year older than us, is of course Sam and Emily's oldest son and Daniel's soul mate. Their second oldest is Dion Uley, their daughter who keeps to herself a lot. Then there is Nathan Uley, Tyler's partner in crime who is the same age as him at fifteen. Then there is uncle Jared and auntie Kim's kids. Jared Jr. Cameron, but known to us as JJ to Chris and me, he's sixteen. JJ's twin sister Adrian Cameron has become a part of Lexi's clique, who we call her sidekicks. Then there's Roman Cameron, he's a fifteen-year-old teen who tries to fit in by following my kid brother Tyler. Next in line would be uncle Embry and aunt Dana's kids. Christopher Call at the age of sixteen who has practically considered my brother from another mother. His younger siblings Audrey Call (15) and Blaine Call (12) we hardly see because they rarely leave their house. The last in line next to uncle Quil's and aunt Claire's three-year-old son Quil Atera the fourth is uncle Jack and Aunt Leah's descendants. The twins and oldest, Tiffany Williamson and Neena Williamson have become close to Lexi since I could remember. Then there is Richard Williamson, well known as little Ricky by all and grandma Sue's favorite.

Uncle Brady imprinted on Dion Uley, Sam's second child. Of course her parents were pissed, but there was nothing they could do, and we all could see that Dion was falling for her uncle (Only under pack's standards) and those of us who know about what imprinting is, find it hilarious. Dion is clueless to why she is attracted to him and why he gives her his undivided attention. Uncle Collin Littlesea recently married his imprint Peyton Donalds -now known as Peyton Littlesea- a couple months ago. Uncle Peter Logan is engaged to his imprint Tina Waterlou, fixed to wed this summer.

After Lexi, Danny and I phased a year ago, Brady, Peter, and Collin stopped, because they wanted to and finally live a normal life. So as the new recruits, the pack consists of twelve members. Dad Jake being the alpha, Dad Seth is our female alpha and Dad Paul is the Beta, second in command. Then there is Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, SJ, Lexi, Aunt Leah, Danny and I. As soon as JJ and Chris phase, uncle Quil and Embry are deciding to call it quits too. Then uncle Jared not long after that with aunt Leah will retire. My parents and Sam plan on staying until our pack is fully developed and well endowed in the education of running a pack.

Which is a lot to put on three seventeen year-olds. This whole decision on who would take the role as the next alpha has put a lot of pressure on Danny and me. Lexi is more relieved to find that she doesn't have to accept it since it is rare for a female shifter to lead, but grandpa Billy still believes she will make a great leader. So this is the reason I'm clearing my mind, walking through the forest to free my mind from my duties.

I ended up in my usual place; at the ridge of the cliffs at the bench I made myself. But to my surprise, I had company. Though she hadn't noticed me at first, she acknowledged my presence when I stared in confusion as she sat on the bench gazing at the scenery that awed me. She spoke softly and a voice that sounded so beautiful.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah." I stood behind her, looking down at her slender figure, pale skin and strawberry hair. "I usually come her to think."

"It's great place to lose yourself." She chuckled a beautiful laugh. "Please sit."

Just as she patted the seat our eyes met. Her beautiful hazel orbs reflected a glow that radiated her features. I was lost in a daze as she led me into a parallel universe, venturing into a life of the unknown, travelling the world with her hand in mine. A vision of true bliss and comfort, her in my arms as I kept her safe and warm, a future of our life together as I watched her grow in a beautiful mother to our children, a grandmother to our grandchildren. It was like she was the reason of my existence. My antidote and elixir to a perfect life, and my poison if I've ever lost her. My imprint.

"Are you okay sir?" She waved her hands and chuckled at my constant daze.

"Sorry." I shook my head back into reality. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," she replied as I continued to stare at her lips, watching the way they danced to every word she spoke. "I moved here with my folks a couple days ago and decided to witness the beautiful sceneries this place has to offer."

"I'm Sean." I reached my hand out.

"There you are dear." A pale man peeked through the forest line with a woman in similarities joined in his hand. "We were worried about you."

I shielded her as soon as I caught the scent of an enemy. Vampires. I let out a growl from my throat, a warning to them to stand clear of the love of my life. The man was ready to attack when the woman stood in front of him to calm him.

"Calm down." She spoke softly. "He's just protecting her."

"From her own parents?" He hissed.

She turned to give me a concerned look. "Paul? It's just us."

"My name is not Paul." I muttered.

"Daniel?" She questioned again.

"How do you know my dad and my brother?" I glared.

"Sean?" She asked shocked. "Sean Lahote-Black?"

I nodded hesitantly. Puzzled to why a vampire had known of my existence and has lived to tell. My parents would've killed them before they had the chance to; only the Cullens were the exception.

"You don't remember me?" She giggled. I shook my head again. "It's me! Your auntie Bella."

"Aunt Bella?"

**Daniel's POV**

"I wish Lexi didn't hate me so much." I laid next to SJ, resting my head on his bicep with my right arm across his chest. "I miss our talks"

"She doesn't hate you Danny, she just needs time to accept us, and it's me who she loathes." SJ added with a giggle.

Sam Jr., my soul mate chosen by the legends we grown up to know, and arranged by the bond that was best suited for us. He has shown nothing but dedication since the day he imprinted on me, the same day he first phased. I was questionable at first when he told me, but soon found that I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to. But it was a matter of breaking my sisters heart. She was dating SJ at the time and she was furious when she discovered that it wasn't her that he imprinted on, but more devastated when she found out it was me. She wouldn't talk to me for a couple months after that, then soon apologizing for being naïve, and forgave me.

Even though she said she's over it, I know it still bothers her to see us together. I can feel it every time she walks in the room unannounced and SJ and I are holding hands or showing affection, she would normally flee in embarrassment. Which is why I suggested to SJ that we only be informative when we know we're alone. He agreed to my every wish, and continues to be patient with me. I always took my parents advice to only have sex when I was ready, and to make sure I used protection. Even though we haven't actually done anything other then make-out, SJ is kind enough to wait and put our safety first. Which is probably why both of our parents feel it wasn't necessary to keep a close eye on us.

My dad Seth has been very supportive over my imprint by SJ, convinced that I carried the next female-alpha gene to which I can birth a child. But I haven't even been introduced to my wolf yet. Sure I phased several times, but I would always reach a frustrating blank whenever I tried to have some sort of communication with my wolf like all of the others. So the thought still bothers me, I feel like my wolf has abandoned me and I'm left to find things out for myself. I feel like a misfit with the lack of discovering my talents. No guidance from whom or what I'm capable of, and it doesn't seem fair that I don't know the mentor that is supposed to guide me through my mission.

In the beginning, I was hesitant to even call SJ my other half, mainly because Lexi would hate me for falling in love with the one she wanted to be hers. But SJ continued to show me his dedication, bringing me his mother's famous blueberry muffins, buying me my favorite kind of chocolates, and even going so far as concocting a scene from an 80's movie; holding a boom box with and old school song about seeing my halo by a legendary singer my dad Seth always listened to. When I did give him a chance on a date, and my dad Jake insisting I give him a chance, he took me to where my dad Jake took my dad Seth on their first date. Dad Seth set out a blueprint for SJ, play by play on how to make sure that my first date would be memorable, and it was.

I recalled that night. The stars were shining and the moon reflected off the waves of the ocean as it lit up the night in a blue glow. We seated on the picnic table where my parents carved their names in a heart, and dad Paul's name was even added below it. I remember running my fingers across the rigid surface, reminding myself of the conversation I had with Lexi about hoping to one day find a love like our parents. SJ watched me as I smiled at the thought of that I already had the opportunity and that one day Lexi would find hers, it's just that my chance at love was now. SJ decided to make the meal, and bringing it here so we could enjoy it under the full moon as the lantern lit up the area above us. He made my favorite, something as simple as I am. Chicken with a salad and baked potatoes. We conversed over music, movies, and literally walked on the beach.

He gave me my first kiss that night. Passion and comfort filled me as our lips touched and urged for the sensation of each other's warmth. I felt as if he took me away far from here and it was just he and I against the world. He held me with much anticipation, wrapping his hands around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his huge frame. It was then I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and we finished the night with 'I Love You's' and a kiss good night.

I am satisfied with my life, but I want to make sure that my brother and sister at least find what I have. Sean doesn't seem to keen on finding a happily ever after, he wants to experience the many pandemics of a teen's life. Heartbreak, parties, joyrides, and a chance to date the one girl in school who doesn't even look his way or give him the time of day. Lexi on the other hand just wants to be loved. I know how she feels. Well I did before SJ imprinted on me. I always felt like an outcast, loved but only by family. I don't know why I longed for someone to even care for me enough to make me happy, but I always searched for happiness outside the Lahote-Black clan. I wanted a friend.

"Are you okay Danny?" SJ rubbed the ball of his thumb on my cheek, concerned and comforting.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Everything. But mostly how lucky I am to have you in my life." I hugged him tighter.

"I'm the lucky one." He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Lexi's POV**

Was I so wrong to be upset with my own brother? I know I shouldn't be, but I guess it's the process of getting over the heartbreak. Sure I said I forgave him, but I didn't, and Danny knew exactly how I felt. I know he worries about me, and I know he would do anything for me to find my chance at the love our parents continue to show day by day.

I remember the late night conversations with Daniel. Sean whining about us keeping him awake, only to have him join in. We would stay up in the late hours talking about how we wanted a love just as strong as our parents. Dad Jake and dad Paul still took dad Seth out on dates, and still acted as if they were newlyweds. They each told us the story of how they came to be. From them almost losing dad Seth in a car accident, to working through the many inadequacies of a three-way imprint. But they stand strong together still today, and they have their five children to prove that they were the happily ever after found in the fairytales they used to read to us when we were younger.

I missed the kind and encouraging words from Danny, but I could never bring myself to that point where we used to be. It still hurts to see them together, and I don't want to ruin my brother's life for my benefit, I love him too much for him to end up hating me.

I used to look at it as him ruining mine, but dad Paul explained his situation he had when he thought he lost out with dad Seth due to his stubbornness. No matter how much he tried to overpower the imprint and get over my dad, he cried every night because he couldn't hold the love of his life in his arms every night. It was until he almost lost him for good when dad Seth was ready to flee because it hurt him so much to live knowing he broke dad Paul's heart. He explained that if I ever wanted to find happiness that I had to forgive my brother and Sammy before I could move one. So I did, well I'm still making the attempt.

So as I lay on my bed, reminiscing that only a year ago my life changed and that I had to learn from the whole situation, I was going to live my life to the fullest, not only for my benefit, but also mostly for my parent's favor. They deserved to know that I was still the strong little girl they raised to stand up for my brothers and my family.

I was startled by my cellphone vibrating on the nightstand next to my bed. I opened it to a text from my brother Sean.

'Lexi. I think I found my imprint. I'm freaking out.'

'Why?' I texted back,waiting for his response not only a couple minutes after.

'because she's… a vampire. Auntie Bella's daughter Renesmee'

'dad Paul's going to freak.' I panicked sending the text back.

'I know. Please just meet me at the bench where I usually go.'

'I'll be right there.' I closed my phone and raced for the door announcing I'd be back in a couple hours.

I jogged until I was out of sight before picking up the pace and practically zooming to the location Sean was at. By the time I arrived, Sean was sitting on the homemade bench with his face buried into his hands in frustration.

"How did you imprint on her? Where is she?" I rambled quickly.

"She was here before I got her, they just moved back and then aunt Bella showed up and recognized the look I had in my eyes. They knew I imprinted on their daughter and took her home straight away." He said in one breath. "I'm scared Lexi."

"Don't worry." I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm here for you bro. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"But what about what our parents? What would they think?" He cried out.

"They'll accept it. It's just dad Paul that will be harder to pursue, but dad Seth will make sure that they come to an understanding." I comforted him by rubbing my hand in a circular motion on his back. "How does she look?"

He paused for a moment and wiped his tears and smiled. "She's beautiful sis, her eyes are a honey color, her pale skin looks so natural as the snow on winter days, her hair the same color as her beautiful strawberry lips, and her petite figure is built as if she was made just for me."

"Wow." I chuckled. "She already has you whipped."

"Shut up Lexi." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." I smiled. "I'm happy for you Sean, she sounds perfect."

"She is." He smiled in daze. He stopped for a moment and cleared his throat in discomfort. "Sorry Lexi."

"For what?" I puzzled.

"You deserve to find a love like this." He added. I admit it stung a little, but I still hoped he was right.

"I'm fine Sean." I said in a shaky voice. "Mr. Right is out there somewhere."

"Or Mrs. Right." He chuckled.

"I doubt it." I added. "But how could that work when we cant find a way to continue on our family's line."

"I love you sis." He was now pulling me in for a hug, wrapping his big arms around me and flashing his famous smile. "You're a diamond in the rough."

"I know, I know." I smiled back.

Call my brother the inconsiderate nut, but he always knows what to say at the right time. He always reminded me how unique and special I was, and made sure I never forgot it. Him and Daniel always knew how to comfort me whenever I felt down. But the only thing that crossed my mind is how much I missed Danny, and I needed to talk to him. It was now or never, so I stood up and made my way for Sam and Emily's.

"Where you going?" Sean stood up the same time as me.

"Sam's." He looked shocked. "I need Danny right now, and I can't go on knowing that he thinks I'm still mad at him. We all need each other right now."

"I agree." He slugged his arm around my shoulder and led the way.

**Seth's POV**

"TYLER HAROLD CLEARWATER! GET YOUR ASS BACK INSIDE." Paul yelled out the window at our son trying to get out of his chore duties.

I shook my head as both Jake and I chuckled at the assertive father figure standing at the open window. The kids always listened to Paul, not because he was still the hotheaded man I fell in love with, but they found that he was most intimidating when it came to keeping them in line. Of course Paul doesn't like the fact as being known as the father who always enforces the rules, but I remind him that they respect him and wouldn't do anything to question his authority. They still do listen to Jake and I, but when they get out of line, Paul always knows the right things to say to make sure they're on their best behavior.

The twins have become more difficult to handle then Sean, Daniel, and Lexi. I found it much easier to deal with them, and Tyler and Coby are just plain chaotic. They can never be in the same room for more than an hour without starting an argument. They slightly reminded me of Paul and Jake when I first met them, they had never gotten along until they agreed to meet half ways when it came to me.

I watched as Tyler pouted, joining his brother at the sink to dry the rest of the dishes. Coby didn't seem to mind having to anything we asked, it was Tyler who constantly complained about not having a life.

"The triplet's are in some serious trouble when they get home." Paul grumbled, sitting next to me, wrapping his arm around me and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"There has to be a good reason babe." Jake added sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm sure of it." I patted Paul's leg and giving him a smile. "Relax Paulie."

I was getting into the show when the phone rang abruptly, causing me to jump a little and the guys to laugh at me. "Shut up." I gave them a playful shove before reaching over Paul's lap to answer it. "Hello?"

"Seth? How are you?" A female voice questioned gleefully.

"Good?" I puzzled. "Who is this?"

"What? You don't recognize my voice?" I paused in silence. "It' me, Bella."

"Oh hey Bells, how are you. How is Nessie?" I simply recalled the pandemonium of the birth of her hybrid daughter and my niece. The one that almost ended in a battle.

"She's fine. We just moved back for a couple months." She said quickly.

"Here? In the state of Washington to our neighboring town?" I asked abruptly. I knew this would shake things up again.

"Yeah. But only for a couple months and then we'll be on our way." She added, "I was hoping you would let Jake and Sam know that we are not here to cause trouble."

"Well what about me? You need my approval too." I teased. It was in fact true.

"Yes I'm sorry Seth, but I knew you would want to see us."

"Yeah yeah." I muttered. "I'll stop by and visit later and bring the kids, they'll most likely want to see you and Nessie."

"Yeah we saw Sean. Surprised us actually." She said softly. "I think he imprinted on Nessie…"

I sprung forward. "Are you sure? How do you know?" Paul and Jake were now concerned.

"Yeah… it was the same dunce look Paul and Jake gave you." She chuckled.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." I quickly placed the phone on the charger to leave, but Paul was shaking violently. "Paul, calm down." I held my arms around him to hug him.

"Sean imprinted on the enemy." He growled.

"I said calm down Paul." I caressed my palm on his face.

"Where is he?" Before I can stop him, he stormed out of the house on a rampage.

**A/N: Continue Worty? R&R to let me know, otherwise, I think I'll drop this one if it's not worth it**

**Much love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I want to thank all of you for your patience. I wanted to get this chapter out at least a couple days after the first one was posted, but some drastic changes happened. I couldn't think straight because I was on painkillers due to a car accident I was in. I'm on the road to full recovery and now that I can think clearly, I will try my best to post the next one within a week.**

**I've come to the conclusion of what the triplets will address their dads as. Seth will be dad [I know some prefer him to be called mom, but this is what Seth prefers], Jacob will be pops or papa [I decided on this because Jacob somewhat plays as the fun dad, but can enforce authority as good as Paul], and Paul will be father [This was decided because I feel Paul is very protective over his kids, and when it comes down to it, he's the one that the kids actually listened to without whining or questioning.] Sean and Tyler are the only one's who refer them as Papa J and Daddy P when they converse with their siblings. Hope this doesn't confuse you.**

**D: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC's, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**2. Sometimes Heroes Need Saving.**

**Sean's POV**

It was like watching a couple revitalizing their relationship, pointing out there flaws in which way to improve. I was witnessing somewhat a miracle, my siblings dousing the flame that kept them apart for the past year. Tears were shed, apologies exchanged several times, and words of forgiveness thrown left to right. Alexis, the strong and affiliated sibling, knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew how to do it. She missed our brother, missed having him next to her as her best friend, as her partner in crime, as her accomplice whenever they did something wrong, but mostly her brother that wiped the tears I couldn't away. It's not that I'm selfish or anything, but she refuses to cry in front of me, or a matter of even opening up to me. She knows I'm not good with emotions, that I'm a standstill when it comes to giving advice on getting through pain. I'm mute when it comes to comforting someone.

Still, as Danny held our sister in his arms, I couldn't help to want to hold them both in my arms, to protect them, to listen to them. So I did. I held my baby brother and my baby sister in my arms, and cried silently with them, surpassing the emotions with them, being their support system if they needed it. They both leaned into me and wrapped their arms around me, nudging their faces into my chest. I held on as long as I could, but something kept pondering my wits, like if something is wrong, and the pang in my chest was beginning to bother me.

"What's wrong Sean?" Daniel asked, noticing the constant rubbing on my torso.

"I don't know, I just… feel like… it feels like I'm afraid… like I need to be saved." I said nervously. "Is…. Is that weird?"

"No," They both said in unison.

"It usually happens when you find your imprint, but I can't see what's bothering you right now. If you found your imprint then he or she is probably scared right no…w." He stared at us both shocked. I in fact did find my imprint.

"You did? When?" He stared in shock.

"Before we came here. But I know father is going to be pissed when he finds out who it is." I procrastinated.

"Why? Who is it?" He shifted his head back and forth between us for one of us to tell him.

"Renesmee Cullen, aunt Bella and her husband Edward's daughter." Lexi added.

"Oh shit…" Daniel hardly swore, hell I've never heard him curse, but he was just as worried for me now as I was. Our father would kick the crap out of me as soon as he found me, and he would forbid me from seeing my imprint. "I'm sorry bro… but… I-I-I we-well I'll stick beside you no matter what… father has to understand, he loves dad and papa with all of his heart, so he has to know."

"I hope you're right." I tried convincing myself. I felt like I wanted to hide again. "What the hell is this?"

"Shit!" Danny cursed again, "we have to find your imprint, she could be in danger and it could end up messy. Do you have any idea where she could be? Are they back at their manor?"

I nodded and followed my siblings as we removed what clothing we had to phase into the wolves we've known so well. It doesn't bother either of us that we've seen each other naked several times, it's just something we didn't bother avoiding because we knew it didn't matter. So the three of us became faded blurs in the forest as we turned from human into wolves.

Lexi phased first in the snow-white wolf she was always known for. Apparently dad said she hasn't changed one bit since we were birthed as pups. She always could blend in with a blizzard, and she was actually one of the largest in our pack. Standing the same height as papa J and daddy P. Even slightly larger than Sam, SJ, and Daniel, but noticeably larger than me, which I think sucks. You wouldn't have guess that she is the small petite sister I know, standing around five-foot nine compared to my six-foot four stature. She cut her hair shoulder length after she phased, her fur kept getting tangled during battle, so he long curly locks were cut to compare to aunt Leah's. She actually reminds me so much of aunt Leah, minus the bitchy attitude aunt Leah is known for, I've witnessed it. No Lexi would never compare to that, she still spoke her mind, but she knew how to do it in a calm manner.

Daniel became the mocha colored wolf with black spots from his head to tail. He's only a tad smaller than Lexi, but just as intellectual as her when it comes to strategizing, which is why they're exchanging thoughts on what the plan is for calming my imprint and figuring out the situation. While he's still my human brother, we stand at the same height, but entirely different personalities and diferent features because we swim in different gene pools. Because his birth father is papa J, he's picked up his a lot of his features; he's actually been asked if he was papa's twin brother a couple times.

I, being cursed as the smaller wolf, posses a great amount of agility and perseverance when it comes to cunning and wit. I'm usually compared to as the coyote, a mammal in the canine family known as a trickster to several tribes. My coat is similar to my father's silver, but darker, and my build is smaller, but I'm still just as strong. Apparently everyone in the pack believes I can get away with murder if I wanted to. My dad said I have a way of turning a situation that was clearly my fault, into the person who is giving me shit, their fault; convincing them that it's them to blame for me making mistakes. I don't do it purposely; it comes natural without me even knowing it.

'_I can smell them.' _Lexi complained, scrounging her snout and snorting in disgust.

'_That's rude Lexi, they can't help that they stink.'_ Danny mocked. I chuckled at their immaturity, taking in the disgusting scent mixed with a strawberry and a sweet fruit essence. Until I picked up the familiar scent of the last person I wanted to deal with at the moment.

'_Father?'_

'_Stand aside Seth and Jake… I just want to talk.'_ Usually when our father wants to 'talk' it usually doesn't end well for any of us.

'_Sean. Go home'_ He demanded.

'_I'm not going anywhere knowing that Renesmee is in danger.' _I argued.

**Daniel's POV**

I couldn't believe I was witnessing this. Father and Sean standing face to face, snarling and viciously barring their teeth as a threat to each other. We could step in between them, but it would seem pointless.

'_All three of you go home.'_ He commanded the three of us.

"I swear if you don't calm down Paul, I will phase and there will be hell to raise." Dad Seth demanded.

He rarely phases because he see's no reason to, unless any of us, or anyone close to him is in danger. He is the female alpha, and he has full control of the entire pack when he needs to be, especially papa Jake. The only time dad Seth's orders are in effect is when we are in our wolf forms, papa Jake is the only one who has authority 24/7, but one request made, is usually put into effect my papa Jake without much question.

"Let's be reasonable here. I'm sure we can come to a compromise." Papa Jake interceded. "Let's bring this up for further discussion rather than go into this without further details."

"I agree." Carlisle chimed in. "There has to be a reasonable agreement we can accustom to, I've witnessed the effects of the imprints between the three of you years ago, and I'm sure it will have the same effect on Renesmee and Sean."

'_Doesn't mean I like it.'_ Father complained.

"You don't have to Paul." Edward spoke softly. "I still haven't come to a full acceptance of it either, but I can't deny my daughter from whom she falls in love with."

"Do you love him?" Dad appointed the silent figure hiding behind her parents.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"In time you will sweetheart." Esme comforted her granddaughter with a kiss on the forehead.

"How can you be sure of it?" Rosalie questioned in an angry tone.

"Rose?" Edward sighed, "even though we don't fully understand it, we have to see the blind spots of it. An imprint is similar between the bonds of vampires. I apologize for making the comparisons, but it's true. You feel it with Emmett; you can't live without him the same way I can never continue to exist without Bella. The effects of it will soon take its toll between the two of them, and we shouldn't stand in the way of it."

'_Am I the only one who see's the danger in this?'_ Father complained. _'This could cause some serious trouble with your governance, and even with our council. Something like this has never been heard of, who's to say that this could be one big mistake.'_

'_No one.' _I interrupted. _'The imprint has its reasons, most of what were not familiar with, and we have to let it play out to see the outcome.'_

'_How can you be so sure?'_ Lexi asked.

'_Because he's our brother Lexi, we both can feel what Sean is going through. He's just as scared as any of us. But we're all here to support whatever this plays out to be.'_ I stood by Sean and glimpsed over the crowd. _'I said I would stand by my brother no matter the circumstances, and I will keep my promise.'_

'_Even if goes against what we say?' _Father asked.

'_Father, if it comes down to facing those in more authority to us, the Volturi and the council, we have to stand by Sean.'_ I caressed my head under his snout to comfort him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bella asked frustrated.

With a simple command, papa Jake told us to all phase for further discussion. We entered the Cullen's house, much of our dismay and discomfort, we all seated in the living area. It came to an agreement that papa Jake would discuss this along with Sam and our parents with the council about the situation. We all knew the council wouldn't like it, but they would come to understand that we couldn't break it. Then the Volturi came up as the next topic, everyone had the feeling they would begin meddling again. They always did.

"If they touch any of my kids, I will hunt them down and make them suffer." Father growled. Papa Jake and dad Seth nodded in agreement, they always made it clear to anyone and everyone that our safety meant everything to them. They've destroyed several vampires over the years to prove it, the ones that made the attempt to threaten our lives, so I was sure that the Volturi has heard of it by now.

"This regards Renesmee's safety as well," Emmett added. "So if we have to kill the Volturi to do so, I'm in one hundred percent."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to violence." Esme said.

"Well sometimes it does." Papa Jake added. "The Volturi have been on a power-trip for too long, and if they come here again and threaten my son and his imprint, I won't think twice before ripping all of them to shreds."

"How can you when they're guarded by Jane and Alec? It would be near impossible." Alice finally spoke.

"Not really." Bella muttered. "I've been working on my shields, and I think I can block up to a five mile radius while you guys get rid of them."

"So is this a plan?" Dad Seth asked. "Are we going into this if it comes down to it?"

The room was silent, filled with nods and confusion.

"Well if it comes to this, we'll have to put up a guard around Bella." Jasper added.

"We'll figure it out." Papa Jake said. "But we must go, the pack needs an update."

After further re-acquaintances, we retrieved home to call a pack meeting. I sat blankly through the entire discussion in SJ's hold, tuning in and out on topics. These usually ended in a kind manner, and tonight was no exception, of course uncle Jared, Embry and Quil congratulated my brother while aunt Leah was questionable of the whole idea. She considered Renesmee her niece, but she still hasn't grasped the idea of Renesmee being a hybrid.

I continued to review the many implications of the imprint, only to come up with the plausible reason that she still carries a heartbeat, one that most likely beats the same tune as Sean's. It was usually what triggers the bond, we find the one that completes us in every way. I've tested my theories with SJ, I actually accidentally come across the point one night while I was laying with him, noticing that my heart beat was at the same rate, as if we were set in tune with each other to make a perfect match. I've yet to understand what an imprint is fully, but I comprehended that living without each other is like living with no air; impossible.

I decided for the first night since I've began dating SJ that I would stay home. It hadn't really bothered either of our parents, they more of understood, so I practically moved with SJ. I wanted to catch up with my brother and sister, hoping that the time we can spend together wouldn't be limited once Lexi – and I hope- would find her imprint. I still pray for that, ever since I took SJ from her, I hoped that she finds someone that loves her and takes care of her.

It almost felt like a reunion, like we were starting off where we left. Sean was still just getting by in classes, and thankfully graduating with us within a couple weeks. Lexi was still looking into colleges nearby, hoping that our dads would let her at least go to school somewhere out of La Push rather than the community college in Forks. It was a matter of convincing on her behalf. They updated me on Tyler and Coby too, even though they were sound asleep in the rooms upstairs, they informed me that Tyler was still the mischievous brother I knew, and Coby was still the quiet silent type. It was that moment though I realized that I missed my family, like I've been neglecting them.

"I think I want to move back home." It was more of a question waiting for their approval, "I think I'm missing out a lot at home, and I can see it hurts our dads that I'm rarely here."

"It could do us all some good." Sean chuckled. "You could ref Tyler and Coby's fighting now."

"I'll pass on that, but how do you guys think I could tell SJ?" I didn't mean to look at Lexi when I asked, but she didn't think much of it.

"I think he'll understand that you want to be with you family, it's not like you're telling him you're breaking up." She smiled. "Besides, I think this basement is big enough for the four of us if he wants to spend a night."

"It wouldn't bother you?" I asked her.

"As long as you guys aren't doing the dirt, I'm fine with it. I'm over him." She seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than us.

"We haven't done anything yet." I admitted. "I mean, we wanted to, but I don't think either of us are ready."

"Well just wait until you go in heat." Sean teased.

**Lexi's POV**

It was good to have my brother back. I'm glad he's moving home. I would rather have him by my side with his mate than not having him here at all. They knew I was trying to make a compromise with SJ coming over to stay, and they knew I would still need to adjust to it, but I was willing to put those feelings aside.

It was 2:32am before I fell asleep after my brothers.

_I was following the perimeter, trailing the borderline that separated us from the land beyond our territories. I must've been on patrol with SJ and uncle Jared. They were mixed in my thoughts, uncle Jared advising us one last run before we called it a night. The thing that bothered me slightly was the fact that I was on patrol with SJ, I usually asked to be separated, but for some reason, tonight was different, like I was still madly in love with him._

_It was then Jared announced he was going home when I stood across the edges of the cliff one last time before I went home to sleep. SJ caught me by surprise when he appeared by my side, rubbing himself in a loving way on my side. I was confused, but my body wasn't, I returned the gesture with rubbing my head into his._

'_We should go home love.' He more of asked me._

_I was ready to deny it when I agreed without control. 'I'll catch up, I just have to think.'_

'_Okay.' He licked my snout. 'I'll be waiting.'_

_For some inadequate reason, I was Daniel. I was in his wolf form, I was him. I had no clue to why I was experiencing what he was feeling. As I watched SJ leave, my heart felt as if it was ready to burst from my chest, thanking whoever created him, created him for me. The devotion I felt for him, the dedication, the reason I understood what love meant was because of him. I was seeing what and how Daniel felt about him. This was something I shouldn't be upset about; it was something I should be grateful for. I should appreciate that my brother has found something that I longed for, someone to take care of him like he always wanted. _

_It seemed like I was vacating Daniel's thoughts, experiencing everything he felt to understand him. Uncle Jared and SJ were phased back into humans, and I sat on my hind-legs in lost and confusion, but for what? _

'_I know you're there.' It was Daniel's voice, but whom was he talking to? 'I know I'm not a freak, so where are you?'_

_I couldn't come up with the conclusion, who was he referring to? No one else was out here but us. Does he know someone we don't know about? Someone he doesn't want us to know about? What was he hiding that he had to wait for SJ to leave? Was he cheating on his imprint? But my brother would never do that, he doesn't believe in infidelity. _

'_Please…' he begged. 'I feel like I'm a freak.'_

_I tried saying something, anything, but I remained unheard. He was beginning to worry me, it was like I had to watch and wait for something to happen._

'_Everyone else has their wolf to talk to, so where are you?' He cried._

_So this is what it was all about. He hasn't met his wolf like the rest of us. I was beginning to question myself; he can't be in this alone. Everyone has a wolf to guide them and mentor them through this, so why wasn't Daniel hearing his?_

'_I'm so lost.' He continued to sob. 'It's bad enough I feel like an outcast from my family and the pack, now you abandoned me without even giving me the chance.'_

_He feels neglected? But why? We always thought that he enjoyed keeping to himself. None of us meant to deem him as an outcast; we never even passed the thought of him being the black sheep. Hell, Coby or me seemed more suited for the role, but who knew my brother felt so out of place. I wanted nothing but to hold him and make sure he never ever felt this way ever again. He needed to know that I would always be there._

'_This time, this time I hope somebody saves me, I at least deserve that.' He shook his head relieving himself from the tears and pain. 'Sometimes heroes need saving.'_

I awoke from the nightmare drenched in sweat and discomfort. Daniel was sleeping in the bed across from me, tossing and turning from the nightmare I just witnessed. I began to cry at the sight. SJ can love my brother with all of his heart, but he still felt like shit because we failed to show him that he was still our brother, that we still needed him to be in our family.

I raced over and pulled him into a hug, tightening my grasp and refusing to let go.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" He choked out.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know you felt like this." I cried out, sniffling and probably becoming hard to understand.

"What are you talking about?" He grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us you felt this way? Like an outcast." He stared at me in shock.

"How did you know?" He cried out.

"I saw your dream, and you haven't met your wolf yet?" I questioned again.

"No. I just… what's wrong with me Lexi?" He whimpered. "It's not fair that I don't know what it feels like to share the spirit with a wolf, it's like I'm still empty."

"You can never be empty Danny." I held him tighter. "You always had you inside, the brother that never has to be alone anymore."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm wolfless… this sucks." He complained.

"We'll figure it out… I hope." I was trying to convince myself now.

"Me too."

**Seth's POV**

"It's good to have all the kids here, never happens that often since Daniel practically moved out." I had my arm slugged over Jake's chest with Paul held me from the behind. "It feels right."

"Definitely… but who knows how long that will last." Paul muttered.

"I'm afraid to say that he's right love." Jake inferred. "It's a matter of time before Sean and Nessie are looking for a place."

"It's too soon." Paul whined.

"We permitted Dan and SJ after almost a month, what make these two a different?" I placed a kiss on his hand.

"She's a hybrid, a vampire, an enemy." He protested again.

"Paul, give me your hand." I held his in mine and placed over my chest, "You feel that?" He nodded questionably. "It's a heartbeat, mine. Just like yours. Just like Jake's. Ours beat together, one stops, so does the other two." He continued to nod. "Renesmee has a heartbeat, Sean has a heartbeat, and they're in sync, just like us. You forbidding them to see each other is like forbidding a love like ours. Would you demand me to stop loving you?" He shook his head childishly. "Well don't ask our son to fall out of love with his soul mate, he needs her, she needs him."

"I'm sorry baby, it's just me being an asshole again." Jake and I giggled in agreement. "Thanks for stopping me before I made more a fool of myself."

"You're welcome Paulie." I chuckled.

"Have I told you how much I love you guys?" Jake gave me a kiss then Paul.

"All the time, and I never get tired of it." I smiled. "Now let's get some rest, I want to make sure that I talk to Danny before he takes off again."

"Good night babe." Paul sighed, "I love you so damn much."

"Ditto."

Now sleep usually goes undisturbed, unless something important requires us, so this better be good because someone is banging at our door in a chaotic manner.

"I'll get it." Jake pulled a pair of sweats before racing to the door.

I could distinctly hear Jared's muffled voice, informing Jacob that something was clearly happening.

"Jared thinks JJ is about to phase." Jake raced in to let us know before waking the triplets. "Please stay with the twins love?"

"Yeah sure." I couldn't do much. The boys did need me here, and they knew what to do.

We all knew this would eventually happen, and I get the strong feeling that more are going to phase soon, it was their birth right, and ours to step down. But now I wasn't sure if I wanted to, now that Sean imprinted, it seems too risky to leave them hanging not knowing what could happen, and I still want to make sure that Lexi finds someone too. It's always a parent's worry for their kids, and mine were no exception, they need me still. I'm not looking forward to the days when they need me less; I've grown accustomed to being a dad.

"Dad? Where did everyone go?" Coby peeked in the door.

"They went to check on JJ." I smiled. "Come here, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thirsty and I heard all of the noise." He laid next to me, like he used to when he would have nightmares and searched for comfort from me or his dads. "Is he going to phase?"

"I don't know yet son, maybe." I muttered.

"The life of a werewolf huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's us." I smiled at the thought.

"I'm going to go back to bed." He stood up and flashed a smile that his papa always gave me. "Good night dad, love you."

"Good night."

**A/N: My head has been running constantly to where this is going. I was ready to give up and put this story on hiatus, mainly because I felt as if I was disappointing you guys, but as I re-read and edited this chapter, I decided the perfect plot. So thank you for being patient with me, I'm still feeling sore and tired.**

**This will be my last attempt on making this the best I can, so if you're disappointed with the update… I will either drop it or place this under hiatus until further notice**

**On the other note, I am very grateful for the amount of reviews I've had for the first chapter, you guys made my day when I came back and found that I had sixteen reviews on the first chapter, then flooded email notifications on favorites and alerts. So this is dedicated to ****Demon2Angel****, ****iJeedai****,**** Mariah's TopFan455****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****luvinlapush****, ****jaslisa21****, ****tinker03****, ****Jordan Boudreaux****, ****LittleWolf21****, ****JylerPacob****, ****JonnyFleetxdxd****, ****10vampirekill****, ****mjjwifey2009****, ****Moustique****, and ****baxkitty**** for your patience with me.**

**I don't really like promoting my other stories, but today I will make the exception because I feel they deserve it. If you have the time, and I hope you do, please read 'Its Just You' and 'Lone Wolf.' Its just you has been playing out as I planned it and I'm very satisfied with it, It's a Paul paired with my OMC. As for Lone Wolf, it goes into detail of an outcast Wyatt Uley falling for Jacob, finding out that he and Renesmee are expecting… but they find out it's a risky situation. Please read them and review, I would really appreciate it.**

**So please, R&R.**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for leaving this one hanging, and definitely sorry for the ones who waited for this update. I have been working on It Will Rain seeing how readers are more interested in that one, and It's Just You [Which BTW, I think you should read] because its now finished. So please enjoy, as I hope to continue if the results are promising… so please, R&R.**

**Oh and P.S., This one is kind of sappy and corny, but I needed to get passed the whole Graduation day, and hopefully acquaint you more to the characters.**

**3. Graduation Day**

**Jacob's POV**

I still couldn't wrap my head around it; my three oldest children were graduating today. This was and is a reminder of how good I did as a dad, how well Seth and Paul did knowing that we had a chance to witness our two sons and daughter walk up to the stage and accept their diploma's.

I was as nervous on the day of my wedding, in the same situation almost seventeen years ago, my elderly father watching me as I adjusted Sean's silver tie as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. I chuckled and shook my head, seeing how this was the end of his time in school, and the beginning of a new life of making mistakes and learning with love and life. This was and still is the opportunity for the triplets to take life by the reins and see where it leads them.

I watched Sean's expressions change from calm to nervous. He cocked a half-smile before reluctantly fidgeting and scanning the room. He always did this whenever the day or event required his presence. I recalled the many situations of raising the seventeen-year-old, how he could contradict the situation to his favor, convincing an entire room of lawyers that it wasn't his fault. Even though he figures that he can fool everyone, Seth, Paul and I can always tell when he lies, his voice goes higher and the corner of his eyes faintly arch up to convince us it's the truth. But of the many memories I have with my son, one always seemed to stand out.

He was eight at the time, when JJ convinced him we had favorites, and Sean didn't fit in either category, that he was the black sheep of the family. It was quite heartbreaking to see him so lost, like no one loved him. The fact that someone let it slip that I wasn't his birth father -that Paul was- didn't make anything easier. He came to me while I was repairing and tuning up the truck, looking saddened. It bothered me a lot that Sean felt this way, that he felt he wasn't allowed to call me his papa anymore, so I made sure he knew that no matter what anyone said, I would always be his papa just as much as Seth and Paul were his parents. I know he still feels bothered by the fact, but he won't show it, and I always make it my obligation that we communicate and have some father/ son time.

"I can't believe you guys are already graduating," Seth sniffled, wiping the tears of joy and pride, "makes me feel kind of old."

We all laughed at the thought. We sure the hell didn't look the part, it still looked as if we should be in the graduating class, walking in the single file as my name would most likely be called first in alphabetical order, followed by Daniel, Lexi, then Sean.

"Imagine how I feel." Billy added. "I'm just glad I'm here to see this."

"So are we grandpapa." Lexi came from behind him and wrapped her arms around her grandfather.

We all stood in awe as she smiled shyly, noticing our gazes were all on her. She wore the gown that her and Leah searched high and low for. The gown reminded me so much of a wedding gown, slimly hugging her figure as a white daisy hairpiece added the last touch. She smiled so beautifully, reminding me so much of my mother in the wedding picture of her and my dad. I have never been so proud of my daughter, and for the first time in a long time, I watched Paul as a tear trickled down his cheek, Seth mirroring the expression as we stared at her in joy.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Paul reached down and hugged her, lifting her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Father…" She whined, "You're going to mess up my make-up."

"We're proud of you, all of you." He acknowledged her, then the boys as the stood next Lexi with huge smiles. Seth and I soon followed with the hug-fest, sobbing like babies while the chuckled in embarrassment.

"Picture time." Sue announced. "All of you, even the twins."

I stood to the right of Seth with Paul to his left. Seth's hands were rested on Lexi's shoulders as she stood between Sean and Daniel in front of us, then the twins knelt down in front of Lexi as her hands rested on each of their shoulder's.

"Awe, that is so beautiful…" Lisa cooed, "such a happy family."

"I couldn't agree with you more hon," Harold chimed in.

"Now say cheese!"

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't stay mad. Not today. I'm a proud parent right now, I was about to witness my sons and my daughter take another step into the rest of their lives. Sure I was still bothered by Sean's situation, but I'm working on accepting it, working on gaining his trust back. Today our excuses of being upset with each other would be subsided with his success. I even agreed with Seth and Jake to allow Renesmee escort him through the entire ceremony and prom. That had to be one of my biggest decisions I've ever made in my life.

I sat next to my husbands, watching as the called the graduate's names in alphabetical order. Some kid named Aiden Archie took the stage first, shaking the principals and the entire school staff's hands before retrieving to his seat. Then they called Daniel, and that's when we along with most of the crowd burst into cheers as he walked up to the podium in a black graduation gown. He smiled as Sue, Seth, Leah, my mom, and Emily raced to the front to take pictures. Next was Lexi, then Sean. We had to be the loudest in the entire auditorium. Everyone from the pack was here, including their families. So putting all of us together to appraise our kids was enough to bust someone's eardrums.

Watching Lexi flash a smile and face her dad to pose, brought up a lot of memories of her, especially he photogenic personality. She would always stop and pose for anyone who had a camera, and was overjoyed when we bought her a Nikon for her fourteenth birthday. If she didn't have the thing attached to her neck, it was probably because she would forget to charge the batteries the night before. So when it usually came to the family occasions and celebrations, we would give her a few dollars to get the best shots she could, and she usually did.

Lexi has always been my baby girl, and she knows it. I'm a softy when she asks me something, and it's always hard to say no to her. Jake and Seth always say I'm way too protective over her, and when she started dating SJ proved my many antics to make sure no one broke her heart. Of course the kid did end up hurting her, and I was ready to tear him to shreds if he didn't imprint on my son, so I was forced to hold back my anger and just throw a couple slurs to him. But after the whole complication, I forbade any guy to date her, and she knows not to ask me. Unless an imprint changes it, she can have anything she wants from me but permission to date.

The ceremonies were soon over, followed with pictures that took place outside in decorated areas on the lawn. Sue steered the entire session -acting as the photographer since she was the only one Lexi trusted with her camera- as she demanded the triplets to hold up their diplomas. Soon followed by another family picture, then Sue and Billy with them, then Leah and Jack with them, then a group photo with all of us that was gladly instructed by one of the teachers. Then last one was with each of them with their imprints; Sean with Renesmee, Daniel with SJ, and seeing how Lexi didn't have one yet, she wanted one alone with her parent's, us. It was exactly like last year when we celebrated SJ's graduation.

I tried to hold back every tear, but it was harder than I thought. I balled my eyes out, realizing that they were all grown up and soon wouldn't need us in their lives. I did my best by covering it up with laughter, reminiscing with Seth and Jake on the good times as they ventured off to the dance and entertainment celebrations. Seth and Leah organized a get together along with Bella and Sue to have a celebration dinner at our place. We invited the Cullens, but thankfully, only Bella and her sister-in-law Alice showed up, the only ones I could tolerate other than my son's imprint. Apparently Edward and his dad along with the others were doing their own thing.

So as we eagerly waited for the kids to return, we gathered to eat and make toasts. I watched as my family made small talk and most of the kids playing charades to pass time. The rest of us gathered in the living area having a few beers and talking until we decided to call it a night. Emily, Kim, Dana, Claire, and Leah left early to bring their family's home while Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Brady followed not long after.

Just as Seth began worrying, Sean pulled into the driveway with Daniel, Lexi, SJ and Renesmee. It was decided that SJ and Renesmee would stay tonight and we would go to the Cullens tomorrow for the get-together that Bella and Esme insisted on throwing to finally celebrate the imprint of Sean and Renesmee.

The meeting with the council went as smoothly as we expected. Even though I stated my disagreement, they agreed that we would watch the bond carefully, making sure that nothing wrong happened. I watched as Jacob convinced his father and the rest of them that this could be a good thing, I just hope that he's right.

**Seth's POV**

It wasn't something I was okay with, but it's a routine I've adjusted to. Making breakfast and tidying up like the housewife I've dreaded to become, but seeing how I'm the one who birthed the kids, somehow I fell into this position. So balancing out the life with marriage, kids, work, and being the still female alpha of a pack takes a lot out of me. Would I change anything about it? No, probably not, because I'm learning a lot about what I am capable of. Two of my duties will be retired soon, phasing and work. I decided that as soon as the alpha roles were passed down, I would quit phasing. And work, well saving lives has become a chore more of, being a lifeguard at the public beach during the day, then patrols at night has become pointless. After all, the auto shop has been successful since then, and I don't really have to worry about finances much.

"Ty, wake your brothers up, breakfast is almost ready, and do not taunt them or I will let them give you what you deserve." I smirked at the teen as he shrugged his shoulders. "Coby, can you set up the table for Rensemee and SJ to join us?"

"Sure dad." It was never an argument with Coby, he was as dependable as Jake. "Do we all have to go to the Cullens for the celebration, don't we have enough of those?"

"Of course we do son," I chuckled. "I know you don't care much for get togethers, but this is for your brother and I know he would want you there."

"I know. Just thought I'd ask."

"TY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"Sounds like Lexi's and Ty are at it again." Coby shook his head.

"Ty, what did I say?" I asked annoyed as he tried hiding behind me, Lexi coming up the stairs with smeared make-up and ruffled bushy hair.

"You said not to taunt my brothers, you didn't say nothing about Lexi." He added.

"He took a picture of me and threatened to post it." She growled, trying to catch her brother as he flew outside. "I am so telling father and papa."

"Lexi clean up and I'll talk to your brother." I told her while handing the plate of hotcakes to Coby.

Just as everyone gathered around the kitchen table, Paul walked in with Ty in his grasp and Jacob chuckling not far behind.

"What did he do now?" Paul asked frantically. He knew Ty was causing trouble something that Sean and him were familiar with.

"Fine, here." Ty pouted, dropping her camera on her lap before sitting next to her.

"This isn't over Ty." She whispered to her brother.

"You guys better get ready, Bella and Esme aren't that fond of tardiness." I announced. It was usually something that was detailed in their invites, along with Alice's annoying rants on its importance.

It seemed to take all morning for everyone to get ready, Renesmee seems to be getting along with Lexi, Sean and Danny have fallen back into their old routines; wrestling until one of them bled, unfortunately Sean is in the bathroom cleaning up his bleeding nose. Surprisingly Ty and Coby have been more civilized to the situation, but as comfortable we might all be, it will become difficult to stand the stenches coming from our in-laws. Lucky Ty and Coby.

So as we arrived to the Cullen's manor, the pack came and went to show an appearance, and leaving as soon as they could. So Sam, Jared, Embry, JJ, Quil, and SJ came in and out to congratulate Sean once again.

I could see that the imprint was taking its toll, Renesmee hasn't been able to take her eyes off of Sean all morning, sending each other puppy love looks. Of course Ty had to add his two cents in, embarrassing Renesmee and pissing Sean off.

"Dad, I'm going with Nessie to her parents," Sean announced, mainly for the three of us. "It would be best if I got to know them too right?"

Okay, it didn't bother me much, or Jake for that matter. But Paul being stubborn as he is, he still cringed over the whole idea, though he still agreed much to his dismay.

"Oh come on father," Danny smirked, " they will be your in-laws after all."

"Don't test me Danny." Paul grumbled.

* * *

><p>As everyone departed, it left me, Lexi and Sean to visit for the last hour before we decided to go home. So in hindsight, Carlisle explained through a brief letter from the Volturi. Apparently this imprint is the least of their worries, something that came to surprise to all of us. Indication has been stated that not only they will be facing the Cullens family once again, but also our connection to other packs has ushered them to hold back like the cowards they're known for. But that doesn't mean we let down our guards, in fact we've become more aware what they're capable of, which has kept us on alert.<p>

Esme's hospitality hasn't changed, and gladly Bella has picked up on the habit. Of course Bella's still the klutz, nearly falling bringing the drinks to us.

"You know what I say when I almost fall or do something accidently?" I tried best to hold in the laughter, Esme looked as if she was nervous to even know. "I almost pulled a Bella."

"Shut up Seth." She giggled, placing the glasses down.

"Where did everyone go?" Lexi asked drinking her water.

"Hunting." Bella took a sip of her champagne.

"I don't mean to offend either of you, but the celebration lacked a lot of the aspects we usually partake in." I had to say it, the dinner just seemed too formal, and there was a lot of awkwardness.

"How so Seth?" Bella asked.

"The council's declarations, Jake's blessing and the pack's oath to protect her." I added. "A lot of the traditions to the celebration have been lacked."

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Bella seemed upset.

"Because it has to be done on our lands, and you were all so keen to the celebration that we didn't want to offend you." I explained. "We will still host one on first beach with and invitation to your family, it's just that we can't promise something out of our territories."

"It's fine with us Se…" Esme conducted until Alice came in with worry on her face.

"Bella?" She muttered. "Can I speak to you privately?"

"Sorry," She hugged us, "I have to go."

"It's fine." I hugged her back, holding my breath. "We should go to. Lexi. Sean."

"Fine." Sean complained letting his imprint go.

We retrieved back to the vehicle, Lexi in the passenger side while Sean sat in the back of the car. I shouldn't be focused on what worried Alice, but it became my concern when Renesmee became my son's soul mate, so if it is something bad, I hope they don't wait till the last minute to inform me.

"Daddy? I think you should know something that has been bothering Danny." I took a glance at Lexi.

"What is it?" I stared straight to the road, hoping I could prepare for the worse.

"Well…"

"Spit it out Lexi." Sean beckoned.

"It's about his wolf." She still wasn't making sense. "He doesn't have one."

"Lexi what are you talking about," I didn't mean to come off rude. "He's a wolf, I've seen it, we all seen it."

"That's not the point." She seemed saddened, "he told me he hasn't met his wolf, like all of us, his thoughts come blank unless were in them. He's scared dad, and he thinks something is wrong with him."

"Why hasn't he told any of us?" I couldn't believe I haven't noticed this. Our wolves guide us, and he's been in this alone?

"That's the thing dad, he doesn't feel like he's a part of the family anymore, that's why he hasn't told any of us."

"When did he tell you?" I know I was sounding more nervous than I should, "why does he feel he can't talk to us?"

"He didn't tell me, I don't know how it happened, but I was able to see what he was dreaming, what he was seeing, and I saw the love him and SJ have for each other, but he seemed so lost, and I don't even think he told SJ about it. I felt everything he was going through and it scared me dad, I just wanted to be there for him." She spoke a mile a minute.

"I can't believe I didn't see this," I stuttered out, "I feel like I failed him as a parent."

"You didn't dad," Sean chimed in. "I think we all need to show Danny that were here for him, he needs us."

"You're right." I wiped the tear from my cheek.

Okay, maybe I was overreacting. But I wish Daniel could have found it in him to speak to me, to not be afraid. All I could think of was how he probably felt he could disappoint me, it just didn't seem like he would keep anything from me, or Jake and Paul. He must feel so alone.

It didn't take me long to get to the house. Jake and Paul were on patrol, so Danny agreed to watch the boys until we returned. I didn't know what to say to Danny, but I just knew I needed to be there for him, in any way I could. So entering the house, he was doing what he used to do when he lived with us before, cooking dinner.

I raced over to hug him, refusing to let go as I tried to hold back the sobs.

"What's wrong dad?" He shifted a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

**A/N: Okay, that's that. LOL. But yes, I worked my butt off to get this filler out, and I am sorry for it being shorter than the others. But it's an update, and in the future chapters; JJ and Chris will most likely be introduced, seeing how I will get right into the plot. Keep in mind of Alice's concerned look when she came in. So if you want me to continue, R&R.**

**A big thanks to you guys for being patient with me, ****dark-magician100****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****LittleWolf21****, ****robdoggbri11****, ****SoundShield11****, ****luvinlapush****, ****iJeedai****, ****firpogirl****, and ****fuyoshi-chan. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I hope this works this time, for some reason readers couldn't open it the first or second time... and I apologize if I got your hopes up thinking that this is a NEW chapter. But this is my second and only last time trying to re-upload this, and hoping the past reviews don't get deleted... anyways... enjoy  
><strong>

**A/N: I really want to move forward with this one, and since the plot is burning through my mind, I can't seem to type faster than I hoped, lol. But I will now try to update this one often seeing how it almost took me a month with the last update.**

**D: You know Stephenie Meyer owns most of it, except my OC's.**

**4. Because She's You**

**Daniel's POV**

_I couldn't feel anything, see anything, or even smell what I should be smelling. The night felt so livid, dark, abandoned and tainted. It seemed so entwined with my emotions as I gazed at my surroundings. The forest was barely lit; the moon peeking through the forest's canopy, shadows of the trees crept on one another. The ocean clashed from a distance and a misty shower of rain fell upon my face. I was standing barefoot with just my ripped jogger shorts. Alone to my thoughts, if I could conjure any, but the scenery looked familiar. I was about to search the perimeter when I heard the branches crack and crunch from behind me._

_It was me, my wolf. The wolf I changed into on a daily basis, at least I think it is. He stared at me with confusion; maybe this was a way of it trying to make some sort of communication with me, deciphering my every detail as I tried the same. But I wasn't familiar with it, I didn't know this wolf, and it didn't know me. I was staring at a complete stranger, someone I figured I should know._

_In sudden appearance, SJ was at my side. I looked to my left where he stood silent, and not coming close to me. I reached out my hand for him to grab, but he wouldn't. I felt my heart sink, like he was rejecting me too. Why am I so hard to love? What's wrong with me that not even my wolf wanted nothing to do with me? _

"_SJ?" I wanted answers, I couldn't lose him too, and then the wolf began growling._

"_I don't think she likes me Danny." He backed away slowly from the both us._

"_What are you talking about SJ?" I tried stepping closer, but the wolf growled like it disapproved. "You're my soul mate."_

"_I don't think she likes it." He trembled with every word, and I couldn't understand why he was so afraid of this wolf, he could phase to fight, and so could I._

"_She doesn't make our decisions." I cried out. "I belong to you SJ."_

"_It has everything to do with her decision, she doesn't approve of us, and so we shouldn't be together." He continued to back away._

"_It doesn't matter what she feels SJ. I don't think it matters what this… wolf feels or says." I glared at the wolf._

"_It should." He looked worried._

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's you."_

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaahhhh…" It was a nightmare; thank god it was a nightmare.<p>

"Don't worry son. I'm here." It was my papa Jake that pulled me into him. I began to sob of the tainted memories of the nightmare. "It'll be okay."

"I-I…" I couldn't seem to comprehend a full sentence; the scarce of SJ leaving me, of having to face another rejection had me on the edge. "P-papa… i-it… I-I'm scared."

"I'm here son…" He kissed the top of my head, "nothing is going to hurt you, I promise."

"He wouldn't even look at me." I cried out.

"Who son?" He said in a deep concern.

"The d-dream… S-SJ wouldn't… h-he wouldn't e-even l-look at me." I cried out, pushing my face more into his chest.

"Let it out son." He kissed the top of my head again, rocking us back and forth on the couch.

I haven't felt so detached in my life. Ever since my sister explained to my parents of my fear of abandonment, that I felt like I didn't belong anywhere, they haven't left my side. Papa Jake and I had a long talk last night before I fell asleep on his lap on the couch. He listened and spoke on my frustrations, trying his best to comfort me on the situation. Of course he was upset that I hadn't told them sooner, but forgave me for telling them before it was too late. He explained that it had to be emotional stress, which it was something I was blocking out, something I was afraid to face. But the problem was, I hadn't had a clue to what it could be. I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment I felt like I couldn't take on my wolf's teachings.

But what I could gather from my nightmare was that my wolf didn't approve of SJ, and I didn't know why. I could tell the way she looked at SJ, like he shouldn't be with me, that it wasn't right. What hurt the most was that SJ wouldn't come close to me, like he was afraid of what my wolf was capable of. Did he feel like this in reality? Was he afraid of me, what I can become? If this was my wolf, which meant I would be the female alpha, which usually meant that I belonged to another alpha and not to him. But I can't imagine my life without SJ; I didn't want to imagine a life without him. It would be like the sun never existed. Like any source of light would be taken from my world to leave me in a cold dark place. What was so wrong with SJ that I couldn't be compatible with him? I may have not believed it in the beginning, but after being with him, I couldn't see a life without him.

"Papa, is there such a thing as a fake imprint?" I don't know what ushered me to question this, but something told me I should ask.

"No," He answered quickly. "Is that what you think what have with SJ is, fake?" I shook my head. "Danny, fate chose you two to be together, nothing can change that. You've heard the pain your father had to go through because he thought he could change what was the only real thing about him, your dad. No matter what life throws at you, you both will be able to get through, what you have here, is like a test for the both of you. I can understand that what you felt with your wolf, the rejection, and with us, I think you're afraid that the only thread keeping you attached to this world will break and let you go. I think you feel that since rejection is common with you, that SJ will do the same thing, but I can assure you son, that we love you and care for you with our every being, and so does SJ. You need to talk to him about this. Whatever pain you feel, whatever has you on the edge, is probably driving SJ crazy because he most likely believes he can't keep you safe, that he can't keep the smile on your face, like he's failing you as your protector. It's the worse feeling Danny. I know this from experience. So promise me you'll discuss this with him, he needs to know."

"I will papa." I wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I don't like seeing my baby sad, none of you guys should feel like this." He sniffled. "It upsets me that I can't protect you guys from heartbreak."

Papa's frustrations seemed uncontrolled, when it came to us, he could match our father's temper. Papa has always been known as the protective one, and he never fails to be there for us. I can always count on him to give a leveled speech, and understand our concerns. So these circumstances were no different, I could see it really bothered him that I was feeling so down. Kind of makes me wish I were talented at hiding it like father was.

I was able to fall back into a dreamless sleep, or the lacks of nightmares per say. Of course papa told me he wasn't leaving my side.

The next morning I woke up to the comfort of my dad's embrace now. Papa and father must have went to work early again, which meant that dad was most likely instructed to keep a close eye on me. It did bother me to a certain point, but at least I didn't feel overwhelmed with guilt.

"SJ is here." Dad whispered to me.

He was here, standing above me looking concerned. I knew then that my folks explained my problem to him, which kind of helped knowing that I wouldn't have to struggle to get the words out.

"Can we talk please?" He pleaded. "In private."

I nodded and followed him out the door, as he never let go of my hand the entire walk outside and into the forest. We crossed through and ended up on first beach. I was more nervous than anything, afraid that I've disappointed my mate that I failed to be there for him in every way I should've been. I wanted to cry, to let it out, but not in front of him, I don't want him to see me so vulnerable. Especially when I know he has made it his mission to protect me and make sure I was taken care of.

"Why didn't you tell me love?" He whimpered.

"…" I couldn't say anything with the fear of choking out every word.

"You know you scared me?" He turned to face me. A tear trickled down his cheek, and his eyes were drowned in tears. "I've never been more worried in my life."

"I'm sorry SJ." I whimpered. It was all I could vent out; I didn't want to say I was afraid to lose him.

"No Danny, I'm sorry." He lifted my chin up with his finger to look in his eye. "I'm sorry that I've never reminded you every day that we're in this together, that you can confide in me on anything and everything. You don't have to stand in this alone, I don't want to you to face anything alone, you deserve so much more."

"I don't want to face any of it alone, I never did." I admitted.

"So why didn't you tell me about what you were going through?" He cried out.

"Because I thought you wouldn't understand, I thought I would lose you if I wasn't the strong mate that you deserve SJ." I was balling my eyes out now. I couldn't seem to hold it together, and I could see it worried him a lot.

"Strength is not hiding what you truly feel hon, strength is having the courage to pour your heart out and face the music. But you don't have to face it alone, you have me." He held me closer and tighter. "I'd gladly walk to the end of the earth to know that your safe, that pain doesn't exist in your world, that you don't have to worry or stress about being different. The reason I love you so much is because you're different love, you're not just someone who is a werewolf, who is a human, you're that special addition to this world that was made for me, and I for you. Don't ever feel you have to hide anything from me."

"I won't." I buried my face in his chest. "I promise from now on to tell you."

"And I promise to always listen."

**Sean's POV**

My brother feels like an outcast. Sure everyone feels the guilt of not protecting my little brother, but mine is different. I'm supposed to make sure that he's not afraid to take chances, to make sure that whoever hurt him, that I'd be the big brother to kick whoever's ass that tried. But I wasn't there because he had SJ, and I thought that was enough. But that changes from now on, not only am I going to protect my imprint, but my siblings need me too.

"SEAN, NESSIE'S HERE." It was my brother Coby shouting for me.

I dropped my IPod on my desk and raced upstairs. She was still the beautiful girl I couldn't seem to keep off my mind. But now worry and scarce was in her expressions, and I had to make sure that I found out what could be bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" Damn. It's usually never good when a girl says that. I hope she hasn't changed her mind on giving us a chance. "Outside on the porch."

"Yeah," I followed her hesitantly until we were seated on the swing bench. "What is it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know." She shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt had a vision, or premonition if you call it, and it has the my family confused and worried." She seemed very puzzled, and it was beginning to worry me even more.

"About what?"

"Us I think." She paused. "Well me actually."

"I don't understand."

"She saw me… standing in a forest unfamiliar to any of us, and she had the feeling I wasn't alone." It sounded very difficult for her to continue. "And well… she said I was talking into thin air, that I basically looked crazy. But her only conclusion that it was you that had my full attention, and that we were searching for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't really know." She answered honestly. "But she explained that I kept saying that we were going to find her, that we were never going to give up."

"Find who?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "The vision ends with me running for the clearing, like we picked up scent."

"I don't get it." I puzzled. "Who could we be looking for?" She shrugged her shoulders again. "Whatever this is, we have to warn my parents, we have to stay on guard."

"I think I have to agree with you Sean." She grabbed my hand. "I don't know what or who it is, but I know it was someone special to us that we both were worried enough."

I nodded and practically dragged her in the house with me. It was only dad Seth home with the twins, so I asked him to call a pack meeting immediately.

Everyone was here except Lexi, JJ, and our newest addition Chris. Lexi agreed to bring them in training, to teach them hat she knows, what she was taught.

"Call the meeting to order," Papa Jake silenced the room, "what seems to be the problem Sean?"

"Its what Nessie told me," I ushered her to explain. Even though it would be unheard of by my father for her to even be here, she had to tell it her way.

"Well umm…" I knew she was uncomfortable, after all everyone in the room practically could stand her scent. "My aunt Alice had a premonition that she believes involves Sean and me."

"So that's what it was yesterday," My dad muttered. "Why didn't she tell us sooner?"

"She wanted to be sure first."

"So it could be the Volturi that is our worry?" Uncle Jared asked.

"No, I don't think so," Papa Jake intervened. "Something tells me that it's different."

"What do you think it could be Jake?" Sam asked curiously.

"Alice's visions are not always compatible, sometimes they change and most of time they're not fully detailed." Aunt Leah added.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Embry asked, "this vision was brought to our attention for a reason, and I don't want to sit here to wait and find out the results. Someone's life could be at risk because of it."

"Em's right," Father agreed. "We just need to be fully aware and make sure that whoever they are searching for in the vision doesn't go missing."

"Call Lexi and the boys in…" dad advised papa Jake, "I don't want them out…"

It was then we all perked up to hear the distinct howls. It was those on patrol, but I couldn't comprehend who it was. None of us hesitated to spring forth and race to the forest, until I was demanded by my parents to stay behind with the imprints and my brothers.

Whatever was going on in that forest became beyond what I knew. It bothered me that I couldn't be out there, but Renesmee, aunt Kim, aunt Dana, and my brothers needed me to be here.

"What's going on?" Ty asked, racing to my side as we watched the last of Danny disappear in the forest.

"I don't know." I answered, Coby now standing next to me. "And I'm not liking it."

"They'll be fine." Aunt Kim stood behind us.

I wanted to believe them, but it was hard to.

Just as I walked back and held Nessie in my arms, both my brothers let out a shriek that I couldn't even handle. They were writhing in pain, beckoning a relief, but to find none. Aunt Kim pulled back right away and pulled Nessie and aunt Dana with her, she knew as well as me what was going on.

"Get in the house, they're about to phase." I demanded.

In a split second, my brothers changed from teenage boys into sandy grey and black wolves. The same size, the same color, with the only difference of Ty having white spots on his tail.

"Sean, you need to phase for them to understand." Aunt Kim reminded me, shouting through the window making us visible to them.

So I did. I changed into my dark silver coat, and thankfully, I was still bigger than these pups. I watched them as they examined each other. Circling each other curiously, all of us totally unaware of what happened.

'_ALEXIS!'_ They said in unison, perking their heads up, sniffing the air.

'_What is it?' _I stared to the direction they were. _'All I could hear are the packs distant ranting.'_

'_She's gone.'_ Coby informed me, giving me one last glance before both of them jolted ahead and began running in the opposite direction of where the pack left.

'_What do you mean she's gone?'_ I asked.

"SEAN, WAIT UP!" Nessie followed. I wasn't worried about it; I had to catch up to my kid brothers.

'_Stay behind Sean, you still need to protect the others.'_ Why the hell was giving me orders. _'We're picking up her scent, it seems like their throwing the pack off long enough to take her away.'_ He explained with every word fading.

'_Fine, but I'm coming after you guys when dad and them get back.'_ I agreed, bringing Nessie back with me, just in time for everyone to get back.

Uncle Jared had an unconscious naked JJ in his arms and uncle Embry had a unconscious and tired naked Chris in his arms, both looked as if they were mauled and attacked by a coven of vampires. What I couldn't see was my sister. I was dreading that what Coby said was true; I didn't want it to be. But what could a coven of vampires want with my sister. Did they have a death wish?

I phased back the same time aunt Dana threw me a pair of shorts before racing to her son and husband. The parents were both crying and worried, but not as angry as my parents were. I could see they were pissed that they didn't find my sister, and I was beginning to be furious. Was she the one that was missing?

"Where are the boys Sean?" Kim asked, making my parents aware of it now.

"Shit." I cursed out. "They picked up on Lexi's scent and when to chase her down."

"How the hell…" father hissed.

"They phased… just moments ago." I interrupted. "Danny?"

"We have to find them Sean." He whimpered.

"I know, I will…" I hugged him. "You stay behind and scan the perimeter, all of you need to search in case there are any strays or any evidence. I have to go and find them and Lexi."

"I'm coming with you." Nessie volunteered.

"No you'll stay here and we will go and look for them." Papa Jake demanded.

"Papa, you have to trust me." I walked over to my parents, "you guys need to know that we can do this. I think that whatever is going on, is the reason Nessie and me have to go and look for them. By brothers and sister are in trouble, and I have to save them."

"You can't expect me to stay here and let you both wander, you can be killed." Father ranted.

"No." Dad intervened. "This needs to be played out, all of this. As much as I hate and loathe it, Sean and Nessie need to test the strengths of the imprint, the twins are going full throttle to test their bond as brothers, I think we need to let them overcome this for us to know that they can run the pack in the future." He grabbed both their hands, "we need to trust that they can do this." He then came over to hug me. "Just promise me you will all come back, that you will keep an open mind. Because if I find out that things are getting worse, I'm coming to straighten things out, and once I get you all home, you will all be grounded for the rest of your lives."

"I promise dad." I then gave papa and father a hug, then Danny.

"If you guys aren't back in a couple days, I'm coming to look for you with the entire pack." Danny sounded so assertive when he said it, almost like a threat.

"I'll try."

**A/N: The next chapter will be begin with Lexi's POV, to let you guys know what happened. So I hope this has got you guys excited for the updates, and the reviews pick back up. Seems like their dropping with every chapter.**

**But here are the thank-yous to the dedicated reviewers… ****heyfa, WolfPacFaan****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****dark-magician100****, ****luvinlapush****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Demon2Angel****, and ****iJeedai****. You ladies and gents know how to put a smile on my face, so thanks.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**D: I just own my OC's**

**5. My Capturer & My imprint.**

**Lexi's POV**

I don't remember much, or where I am and how I ended up here. But when I struggled to open my eyes, I noticed I was in a closed place, a small living area, like an RV. I was placed on a bed with my wrists tied together as well as my feet. My mouth was tied with a cloth as well. I was being held hostage, and I don't know why. I looked around the gloomy dark room. A small light hung above a table and a wrap-around cushioned bench, a small kitchen across from it. I was in the back area on the bed with what looked like a bathroom to the right in the walkway. All I could hear was a whirring sound, and I couldn't seem to bring myself to remember anything. The last thing to come to mind was leaving for patrols from home, so I could put together that I was still a werewolf, I hope.

I began panicking, and attempting to scream, but silenced by the drenched cloth. I was able to sit up and I began reaching down to my feet to loosen the tied rope around my ankles. I knew I had to be quite while doing this, and hope I wouldn't get caught in time before I could make an escape. My adrenaline was getting the best of me. Anxiety ran through me as I tried to calm myself, hoping I could calm my breathing, but nothing seemed to work.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ I thought to myself. '_Why was I here? Who brought me here? Where am I anyways?' _

As I untied my wrists, I heard footsteps come down the dark stairway across the room. I quickly unfastened the knot and was ready to put up a fight. I didn't care if it meant I would be dead after this, but if it meant I could get out of here, then I was going for it without question.

Just as a man appeared in the only provided light, he seemed more shocked than I was, but what came more to my reality was what happened next.

I met eyes with this man and I noticed everything. His complexion matched mine, hell it matched a lot of the guys back home. His hair is jet-black, cut short and stood what looked about to be over six feet. His eyes were almost pitch-black, and a tattoo on his forearm of what looked like claw marks scarring his skin. His smile was something I've never seen before; like he was satisfied by the awe I had in him. The more I tried to avoid his beautiful features, I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to be everything he wanted me to be, everything I should be to please him. That's when I realized I imprinted. Which hasn't been heard unless the dominant imprints first, so that had to mean he was a wolf too, that he was a dominant, and that he imprinted on me.

That's when I realized another thing, I imprinted on the enemy, my kidnapper, the one who took me away from my family.

He extended his hand out to me, approaching me slowly. "My name is Roman Whiterock."

I was hesitant, and I tried my best to pull away, to avoid him. But I wanted to run in his arms, to see what it felt like for him to hold me. How could I want to race into my capturer's arms, to give in so easily? Imprint or not, I didn't want something like this, to love someone that took me away from my family.

"I'm guessing you don't speak English?" He chuckled with the question.

His hand was still reached out towards me, and I didn't want to so desperately reach out, so I continued to stare at the handsome man. Examining his every move, the way his left brow arched with his smirk, the way his lip perked up to one side to reveal his teeth with his smile. It seemed I was more amused of him than I was afraid of him. Even though he took me against my will, I couldn't resist feeling safe in his presence.

"Are you hungry beautiful?" He chuckled again.

I didn't answer. I just sat in the seat at the table while he went straight to the kitchen. That's when I raced for the exit, running past him and up the stairs to flee this hellhole, but the weird thing was, he didn't chase me. And now I know why, I looked out into the open night; we were surrounded by water and on a boat. The motor was dead at the moment, and we floated in open waters with a distant community in sight, the lights of the place were dim and a distant.

"We'll head to shore first thing in the morning." The man explained now standing behind me, "they'll be expecting us and I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Who?" Was all I could say.

"Oh, so you do speak." He chuckled. "The packs. Well some of them."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they want to claim you, they know that you are not only one of the few female shape-shifters, but you're also a descendant of an alpha, and you are known as a prize to all of them. You'd make a great addition to all of them if you were to accept their proposals." He answered.

"Well what makes you different." I scowled.

"I'm not an alpha." He plainly spoke. "Well I could be, but I turned down the role for my own reasons."

"So you are a wolf then?" I asked, "from what tribe."

"I know I'm part Makah, but I was raised away from the reservation." He sighed. "My mom took me to the city of San Francisco, and that's when I first phased at the sight of a rogue vampire that wandered the streets trying to maul a homeless mother and her child. I had no pack to join, but I was recruited by a pack of outcasts, and was offered the role because it was in my blood to lead, but I didn't want to lead a pack of misfits."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because they not only killed vampires, but they tried killing other packs out of hatred for the packs that banished them." He explained. "There were four of us, and we were led by Rico, a man who was full of evil, and his disciples Willy and Craig."

"Where are they now?" I asked, hoping they weren't close by.

"Well… from what I was told, you and your pack were able to kill Willy, but Craig and Rico were able to flee back to the island, where they brought you, and where we met."

"What?" I tried to remember, but nothing came up.

"I have something to show you." He reached his hand out again. I stared at him puzzled. "I want to show you the moment we met eyes, what I saw when that asshole brought you here."

I didn't know what to do. Should I trust him?

"We're imprints Alexis, whatever memory, whatever I've experienced you will be able to see, all the way up to the point where I imprinted on you." He added.

So I grabbed his hand and received a jolt of energy that startled me. He pulled me into his arms as I witnessed everything he promised.

_His memories played out to me like a television screen. He was leaving with his mom and moving away from the Makah tribe, they were moving on and moving out. His memories of school, graduating and his mom being so proud of him, and hugging him with such care, I could see she was a big part of his life. Then to his first phasing point, where he saved the mother and child from peril. Then him coming home to his mother laying dead in a living room, with not even an ounce of blood to show that she was human. She was ended by a vampire that I knew, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Then it moved on to him meeting Rico on his vengeance streak to kill off any vampire he met, joining the pack not soon after. Then to the plan of Rico and the others planning to claim the female alpha that was I, that everyone wanted, and especially for Rico's claim. Roman wanted nothing to do with it, and that being the moment when he discovered that they were all crazy to even pursue such a task._

_Then it moved to the memory of Rico and Craig racing to the island, Roman totally unaware of what was happening, and with me in Rico's arms bridal style. He was carrying me while I was unconscious in his arms, laying me on the bed of a small old cottage in the middle of nowhere. My hands and legs were bounded and my mouth was silenced. They were taking turns watching over me, and it was Roman's turn to keep an eye on me, without him being able to deny the alpha's order. So he was laying next me when I awoke. I don't remember much of this. But that was when he imprinted on me when I opened my eyes and began panicking. This felt unreal, what he was showing me was him meeting eyes with me, everything he seen in me to make him fall in love with me._

_That was far from what I imagined. It was his ambition to guard me, to take me away from that place. It was his mission to make sure I was happy, even if it wasn't with him. I saw what Danny felt about SJ, but intensified, it was more unreal. Could I say I believed everything? Not really, but he must have realized my doubts, so he went further into it. It was beautiful what I saw. Me and him, our future, the dedication between us, the family we could build together, the safety of having a life together with no boundaries. Whatever doubts I would have, he would be there to help me deal with it. _

"I-I…" I stuttered, shaking my head back into reality.

"I didn't make any of it up Alexis." He more of pleaded, hoping I wouldn't back further away. "Everything you saw is everything I feel about you."

"So you're willing just be friends if it came down to it?" I wasn't sure why I asked this. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be friends with this man, but… he nodded.

"As much as it would probably kill me, yes. As long as it meant I could be near you."

"Did you save me from those assholes?" I couldn't seem to stop staring in his beautiful eyes, like he was keeping me in his trance.

"Yes…" he muttered. "I did everything in my power to get you out of there Alexis, even if it meant that I could die because of it, it didn't matter to me as long as you were safe and back home where you belong."

"So you didn't kidnap me?" I was still questionable over it; it was hard to believe any of it with no other witnesses.

"Heavens no Alexis," His eyes were watering. It was hard to notice in the night, but the moon provided enough light for me to see that he was saddened. "You're life has been put at risk more than it should, you have no idea how much I want to make sure that no one ever hurts you. I did everything in my power to take you away from those monsters, to flee with you by my side just to make sure that you live another day without having to worry about Rico trying to claim you."

"Are you trying to claim me?" I never brought this to thoughts until now. It does frighten me, knowing a man that might lust over you; I've seen the first couple week's effect that SJ had on my brother. It's almost too possessive and crazed

I can continue to argue with my inner monologue, debating whether to trust this man, but… and there's always a but, either it being the imprint's effects, or I'm already starting to fall in love with this man. From his dark hair to the intensity of his stares, like he's digging through my core to find my soul, to nurture and take care of it, I feel safe, and it scares me.

"I'll be honest." He murmured. "I did at first, I won't deny that. Everything about you calls me; I crave you like a drug. It takes a lot of self-control to be near you, to be this close. But I remind myself that I can't risk being someone you can never trust, someone you can never depend on. You're too important to claim against your will to go that far."

"So it's the imprint talking then huh?" I grumbled. I don't know why, but it bothered me that whatever love he'd have for me, would be because of an imprint.

"A part of it." He admitted. "I want to tell you something Alexis. I didn't even have to look in your eyes to know that you were probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, us making eye contact just made it official that I know I was meant to be yours. I want to make it clear, I'm yours, and as any possession I have over you, doesn't exist –not yet- but I belong to you, and I'll always will."

"So just like that?" I smirked.

"Yes just like that." He smiled.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're dedicating everything to me and not ask for anything in return, I get this feeling that eventually you'll want something from me, that in time that everything you do for me, you'll want returned." It may sound selfish, but I don't want to be in debt to this man.

"I'll make you a deal." He was making a compromise? "I will make it my mission to get you to your family safe, and unharmed. Once we reach the destination, it will be your choice if you want me to stay or leave, I won't question your decision. If I fail to protect you, and in anyway I bring more harm to you than you already dealt with, you can command me to leave and I won't bother you for the rest of your existence."

"It doesn't work with a command Roman," I argued. "Once your wolf takes over, that's the end of it. You sound so sure that it's that easy."

"It is." He implied. "You're my imprint Alexis, and I'm yours, it's our duty to please each other, and if that falls under obeying a demand, so be it."

"Fine." I agreed. "But we're equals. No one is greater than the other." He nodded. "I must warn you though, my brothers will most likely try to take you down if they find you."

"Then I will defend myself I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you before you promise anything to me," I explained. "It's not really me you need approval from, it's more of my family."

"You mean your parents?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smirked. "My three dads, and my brothers."

"Three dads?" Of course he'd look shocked, and I was kind of hoping this would be a deal breaker. I nodded. "I'm shocked that Rico went for it, especially with the reputation your dads have."

"You know about my dads?"

"Of course." He uttered. "From what I was told, they're each an alpha, female alpha, and beta. Very well respected in the shape-shifter's community, and feared by covens who've heard of them. But that brings me to my fate, I don't think they'll let me live once I brought you back."

"You're still bringing me back?" I puzzled. This man is asking for a death wish.

"I made a promise to you Alexis, and I tend to keep it." He insisted. "Even if it means it ends my life to make sure society spares yours."

"Okay, well here's my promise." I added. "If you help me get back, I'll protect you from my dads and my pack, as for the decision whether I want you to stay or not, will have to be played out and decided once I get to know you."

"I don't need your protection." He muttered.

"Be as it may Roman, you're my imprint too, it's my job to make sure you're safe." I had no idea where the words came from, but a part of me wanted stand behind them. He smiled. "This still means you have to prove to me you stand by your word."

"Of course." He chuckled.

The more I thought about this imprint, the more it confused me. What I saw with the pack back home, a wolf's reaction to an imprint is intense, very abrasive, and a claiming takes place as soon as possible. The wolf becomes possessive, jealousy, envious, and just a plain asshole. Maybe it differentiates with the submissives, even though I carried the alpha genes, I'll always be a submissive. But it could have a different effect on us, sure we might love our imprints –if we return the imprint- but a part of that is to make sure a foundation is laid out for both parties. I am worried about Roman's safety when my parents see him, but I'm not in full concern to him as much as he is to me. Maybe it's because I feel he can tend to his own, and maybe it's dominance that feels he needs to keep me sheltered and safe.

"Let's get you fed then we'll head for the death-trap." He chuckled, pointing his thumb to the land.

**Sean's POV**

"Where the hell did they go?" I complained, Nessie at my side the whole time.

"They're close." She informed me. "Your brothers always had that funny smell." She giggled, I smirked.

"They've been tracking them for two days now, and so have we, my dad's are going to start freaking out as well as Danny."

It was true; we've been racing through this forest, pretty much in circles trying to find my brothers who were tracking down my sister. I had no clue what they were up to, but they seemed to be keen on finding her before anyone else. But once we stopped in our tracks, we ended up on at an abandoned cottage near the ocean. It reeked, and Renesmee noticed it more than I did, so I knew wolves were here, and aggression filled the air. So of course I was panicking more now, and one thing that came to mind was both my brothers and Lexi could be in more trouble.

"I think we should go." Nessie beckoned.

"You're probably right." I agreed. "There are too many scents passed through here, its hard to tell if Lexi has been through here."

"Why are there so many wolves that passed through here?"

"I don't know." I noticed the abandoned boat at the shore. "But were about to find out. And I think it has something to do with my sister."

"Don't worry Sean," she hugged my side, "we'll find her."

**Daniel's POV**

They've been gone for two days, and my parents and the rest of the pack haven't stopped worrying, including me. I planned on leaving tonight, and SJ agreed to come with me. I know my parents wouldn't allow it, but I had to help my brothers and my sister, they needed me.

'_**You're stupid to do so.'**_

'_What the hell was that?'_ I was caught off guard, practically falling off my bed. I was lying in the room next to SJ sleeping.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

'_**You're not going to get any answers like that.'**_ It was the voice again. _**'Phase Daniel, we need to talk.'**_

Was I stupid to not clue in? I mean, I didn't want to fool myself into making assumptions. But it was my only conclusion, this was my wolf, and she sounds pissed. So I did what I was told and snuck outside and phased into my wolf.

'_**You know I've never met someone as confused as you, you're always arguing with yourself.'**_ I could taste the sarcasm laced in the sentence.

'_Okay I get it.' _I snarled. _'Speak already, why wait till now to show up?'_

'_**I'm stubborn, which is the reason why we're linked together.'**_ She explained. _**'You have a lot of accepting to do.'**_

'_I have accepted everything thrown towards me._' I felt so insulted.

'_**Do you have any idea how insulted I feel? You disgraced my every decision.'**_ She ranted.

'_How so?'_ I asked annoyed.

'_**Like Samuel, you still don't feel right about it even though your sister clearly explained that she's okay with it.' **_I winced at the thought. _**'Hit a nerve there, huh? I will let you know that I will not apologize for being so blunt with you, you need to realize that the alpha's blood flows through you, and if your sister doesn't acquaint to the position, it will be you duty.'**_

'_I will not fight my sister for it, if she wants it, I will let her have it.'_ I argued.

'_**You see what I mean Daniel, another one of my decisions you questioned, so why should I stand by your side when you wont stand by mine.'**_ She said angrily. _**'Her fate is set on a different path, she won't accept it when another path is set out for her.'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**Like my bond with you, I still have a bond with your brother and sister's wolves. They have always been my brother and sister, and it's only been once before that we were together with our… as you can call it humans, or you for that matter. We were the rare birth of triplets in the northern Alaska. We fought side by side as well as our human sides, and we promised each other after our humans halted their shifts to live a normal life, and we were practically released into the spirit realm or… world... or whatever you want to call it, that we wouldn't vacate another human unless we were together again.'**_

'_Like now?' _I questioned.

'_**No. I beginning to regret everything, especially when you wont agree to the suitable mate for us.' **_She sighed in despair. _**'I know the benefits of this imprint Daniel, and I know that you don't like hurting your sister's feelings, but you need to know that her wolf has already something planned for her. You're forgetting that it's our duty to implement a perfect bond with your mate. Not a boyfriend or girlfriend, but someone you can spend the rest of your life with, someone that completes you entirely, literally your other half.'**_

'_But I do accept SJ.'_ I practically whined.

'_**No you don't Daniel, otherwise you would've gave yourself to him already. You would've completed the bond already.'**_ She sounded calmer now. _**'You know asking a dominant to be patient with you is like asking a natural disaster to do little damage. You need to understand that even though SJ is being patient and caring for… us, that he constantly fights with his wolf to not claim you, it becomes painful Daniel, and it can come to the point where it can kill him.'**_

'_So your saying I'm killing him because I won't let him fuck me into oblivion.'_ I complained.

'_**No I'm saying that even LOVE, sometimes gets impatient. Either one of you will suffer in the end, and the results won't be good.'**_

"Love? Are you okay?" It was SJ, coming behind me in just his jogger shorts. "I was worried when you weren't home."

He approached me and ran his hands through my fur, hugging my neck and inhaling my scent. I never realized it until now, but my scent probably drives him crazy, and here I was flaunting it like some asshole. He's given me everything I could ask for, and sometimes more, well actually always more, and I haven't given him anything in return, and yet he still stays with me and continues to tell me that he loves me. I am being selfish. SJ deserves more from me.

"You're looking sad, hon. I know we'll find your brothers and sister." He comforted me with another hug. "I swear on my grave that I will make it my duty to see you smile again, even if that means I have to fight army's of vampires to get them back."

I didn't realize a tear fell down my fur until he wiped it. I just wanted to hug him, for him to hold me, so I phased back and buried my face in his chest. "How do you do it SJ?"

"Do what sweetie?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Stay around me when my scent most likely drives you crazy, I'm sorry I hadn't realized it until now." I cried out.

"You're right Danny, your scent is like a drug to me, and one whiff of it can impale me in the best high I've ever experienced, and believe me, it takes a lot of will to pull back."

"So how do you do it?" I asked again.

"It's not simple, but I do have a constant reminder to why I won't and refuse to harm you." He kissed my cheek. "My mom, when dad lost control for a moment, that one moment changed the rest of their lives, the rest of our lives." He paused. "My dad has helped me through this, guided me through self-control of the urge to claim you. I still have pressure to claim you, but a reminder to myself that one day you'll accept me and give yourself to me fully, but until then, I'm going to keep protecting you, even if its from me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He puzzled.

"For being so insensitive to your needs, and for you realizing that I'm still having difficulties accepting our imprint." I wrapped my arms around him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Don't push yourself to have acceptance, look for acceptance in yourself before you put others before you." He swiped his thumb across my cheek to wipe the tear. "I'll always be here for you, as long as it means I get to be with you."

He looked at me for assurance; he was hoping I would always be with him. I nodded. I knew eventually I would, it's just the rut that's separating us from each other, and the one I need to smoothen out before I make any decisions. But I will make this promise, I'm going to find my siblings, and then I'm going to seek out the approval of myself over SJ, and promise to love him for the rest of my life.

"Let's go." I smiled and wiped the tears off my face.

"I want you to know that Chris and JJ are joining us." He informed hesitantly.

"Their dad's are going to kill me." I said.

"I'd worry more about my mom Danny." JJ walked behind us with a smirk on my face.

"You sure you guys wanna come?" I wanted to know for sure, that they weren't in the spur of the moment.

"Of course." Chris managed to spit out. "The pack needs to know that we're in it for the win, that we can help you get Lexi back, and our brothers. We're doing this as a family."

"Family it is then." I smiled again.

"Let's get this mother cracking…" JJ added. We laughed before we headed out.

'_I'm on my way you guys.'_

**A/N: I know this is a filler chapter, but I felt you need to know what's going to happen, and the next will be some pissed off protective daddies. So I hope you review because I'm trying to get at least more than twelve for this one. But as always… thanks to the ones who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thanks to ****dark-magician100****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Moustique****, ****shispas****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Demon2Angel, Adicctedtowerewolves****, ****LittleWolf21****, ****iJeedai****, and ****JylerPacob**** for your words of encouragement . I will try to be quicker with my updates, but for now this is the fastest I can go.**

**So…**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to apologize for making you guys wait for over a month, honestly, I felt too discouraged to complete this, a lot of things have been going on, but that's life. So I figured the best way was to return to the story that started it all. For those following my other stories, they know they're all complete, but the spin-off of 'It Will Rain' will be out soon.**

**D: Though it's best to let you know, but, blah, I don't own it.**

**6. A Pack's Reunion.**

**Seth's POV**

It feels like a bad case of insomnia, like a haunted nightmare stuck on replay. My children were out to god-knows-where looking for my daughter that was taken from us. The worst part of it is the fact that I okayed it for Sean and Nessie to look for his brother's then their sister? I feel stupid now that I convinced Paul and Jake to it. But, I get the strong feeling it was my inner wolf parenting for me, she took over me and gave her explanation. As much as I want to believe it, I'm still debating whether I should go looking for them and bringing them home before something bad happens.

'_**Have you lost faith in me Seth?'**_ She visited rarely since I hardly need her assistance, but she's still there when I need her.

'_No, I just hate this decision, I hate sitting back not knowing where they are, not knowing that my babies are safe and together.'_ I probably looked ridiculous, crouched over the end of my bed, almost balling my eyes out talking to myself.

'_**I know how it feels to worry, I am too, I admit it, but they need to get through this Seth. They need to know that even through the most difficult times, that they'll always be there for each other.'**_

'_This sounds like some corny Disney movie, I don't care that they need to learn.'_ I said annoyed. _'They're my kids, I'm going to look for them.'_

"Seth?" Jake shouted running into the house.

"What?" It didn't sound good.

"Daniel and the other boys are gone." He informed, "they went to look for the others."

"Fuck." I growled. "I told them to wait. Jake! Call Sam and the others."

With the command, moments later, Jared, Quil and Embry showed up, and lastly Leah and Sam walking in. Paul and Jake updated them on the situation, Jared and Embry frustrated over their son's lack of knowledge. None of them knew what they were getting into.

"They're just pups." Embry said frustrated.

"We can't just sit here anymore." Jared fumed.

"We're not." I added. "We leave now, they could be in serious danger and we need to make sure they don't pull this again."

"They're all worried about Lexi." Leah argued. "You can't blame them. Just think if we were in the same situation when the pack first started, we have to be calm and collected."

"Leah." I interrupted. "All of my pups are out there, and I don't know if they're alive, so if you're with us? That would be great, otherwise just stay."

"I didn't say I was staying." She replied. "They're my nephews and niece, you guys just have to understand the right reasons why they went without us. They're proving to us that we don't have to worry like we always do."

"Be as it may…" I sauntered, "they need to know as a parent, it's my duty to worry for their safety, it's always going to be in that obligation."

"You're absolutely right bro." She wrapped her arms around me; "I do the same for Tiff, Neena, or Richy… we'll find them."

Once again, fate had something else planned for us. The hopes of soon hanging up the coat and handing down the positions to the pups have dissipated, for now. I think this will most likely be our last mission. Whether we survive it, I'm making sure the kids at least get through it.

"Don't think like that babe." Jake pulled me out of thought. "I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it."

"Jake's right, we need to be more on a positive note." Paul added.

"I know." I murmured. "I just want a break, I'm tired of fighting and worrying, worrying and fighting."

"We'll go on vacation after this." Paul smiled. Keeping the discussion between the three of us.

"Anywhere you want." Jake added.

"Fine, but right now, we have to find the kids." I insisted.

"So what do you say guys?" Jake asked them, then looking at Brady, Collin, and Peter. "Time for the pack reunion?"

"You mean phase again?" Brady asked.

"Of course." Sam added. "Anything to give some space from you and Dion."

One glare, one growl almost set them off. "You guys, that's enough."

"I'm in." Brady confirmed.

"Wait can they phase again?" Quil asked. "They haven't in over a year."

"Of course they can." Jake answered. "The magic never leaves."

"You're starting to sound like your dad." Paul teased.

"Over the facts." I interrupted. "Are you guys in or not?"

"We're in." They said in unison.

"I'm staying to protect the imprints." Quil insisted. "Someone needs to be here with them, and besides, I don't want to leave Quil the fourth at such a young age."

"Understood." Jake nodded in approval. "Let's go."

**Lexi's POV**

He hasn't taken his eyes off of me since we docked the shore. I'm not used of being appraised by anyone; the last experience of this was with SJ. I don't know where we are, but he seems to be letting me lead the way.

"Do you even know the way back?" I complained.

"You're going the right way." He assured.

"Well why do you keep looking at me like that? It's weird." I crossed my arms.

"Like what." He cocked a grin. "I'm just amused by the fact that you're so uncomfortable with attention, you seem to be the type to love it."

"Dude, I resent that." I argued. "I'm not conceited."

"Dude? Can tell you grew up with brothers." He chuckled. I sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry to be so forward Alexis, I just, I never thought I would meet someone as mysterious as you, it's… tantalizing."

"Well I've never met anyone as honest as my brother Sean, you almost come of as a creeper."

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He paused of what seemed to come to a revelation. "Why hasn't the imprint affected you?"

The problem is, it has affected me, and it is affecting me massively. I guess my tolerance for self-control is higher; I'm too stubborn to act on my lust filled fantasies. Can he be more clueless though; he must see that I can't stop flaunting whatever I have for him. Like a female in the animal kingdom, using her entities to lure the most suitable mate in, making him crave for her attention.

"It kind of has." I admitted.

"Can't stop staring at these pipes." He bragged, flexing his arms.

"Shut up." I giggled. "Besides, you have nothing on my dads."

"You're just saying that to scare me away." He laughed.

"No, but it's the truth." I smiled. "But your looks help over the attraction I have towards you."

"Is this your way of flirting?" He smirked. "'Cause you suck at it."

"Ha ha…" I mocked. "You wish."

"Shh…" He silenced me with his index finger over my lips, scanning the area, looking frightened. "Something's not right."

I couldn't seem to catch the feeling he felt, either his senses were more heightened than mine, or being out here this long has conjured up hallucinations. "I want you to phase and run when I tell you to." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I stared at him confused.

"Wolves." He said. "I'll hold them off while you make your escape."

"I'm not leaving you here to fight by yourself. I can help." I argued.

"No, your safety is my concern." He demanded.

"I swear if this is what you want in a relationship with me Roman, than you can forget about it. I'm staying." I know I was being stubborn, but I've been training for the past year to be where I am, not to hide.

As fast as I could catch on to anything, the moment passed me quicker than I could apprehend. One moment I was preparing myself to phase, then seconds later two grey and black wolves attacking Roman caught me off gaurd.

"RUN ALEXIS." He shouted, slamming the smallest against the pile of boulders. "GO!" he demanded.

"No, you need me."

Faster than he could, I phased and was ready to take these dogs down a notch. I guess you can say that the imprint took hold on me and I was ready to tear these guys a limb for trying to hurt my Roman.

'_Run Lexi!'_ The wolf commanded. _'We'll take him down while you get away.'_

'_What the hell!'_ I stared at the sandy colored wolf in confusion, frozen in my tracks.

'_Go, he's going to phase.'_

And that's what Roman did. He was so infuriated that these wolves had the decencies to test him. The alpha's genes coursed through his system, it was his trait to protect his mate, and stop at nothing to do so.

The reasons for my immobility remained a mystery to me, but two very cunning wolves were torturing my imprint. It seems if they were taunting the lone wolf, with every snap of their jaw, it would distract Roman long enough for the other to attack. Roman was up against two tricksters, and I couldn't find it in myself to fight off these… pups. I couldn't seem to pull myself together until a screech of pain came from Roman as the smaller wolf clamped his fangs into my imprint. That's when I went ballistic.

The blackness in my eyes clouded my vision with hatred for these wolves, and the animosity of the thrill became my natural high. Whatever wrath I was about to conjure, these wolves would be caught in my path of destruction. I snapped at the largest and tossing him to the side like a ragdoll, then digging my paw in the side of the other to release my imprint from his grasp.

'_Lexi! What are you doing?'_ The larger wolf cried out, _'we're only saving you.'_

'_Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name.'_ I snarled. _'And how the hell is that I can hear you?'_

'_It's me, Tyler.'_

Just then I stopped in my tracks, towering above my other kid brother Coby as he whimpered in pain below me. I probably fractured one of his ribs and caused more damage then I had hoped.

'_Ty? Coby?'_ I pulled back in regret. I couldn't believe I hurt my brothers.

Before I could gather the information, Roman was set to finish off the pups. He bolted forth towards Tyler before I could stop him, resulting him to be tackled against the boulders. It was then that I was able to pull Roman from his vexations, and snap him out of it.

'_Roman. Stop, please.'_ I begged. _'They're my brothers.'_

He stared at me in confusion. He didn't understand a word I was saying, or thinking for that matter, but he received the idea that they no longer meant any harm. So as I was able to help my brothers up, Roman returned to his human form and tossed me my clothes. I phased back and dressed, then realizing the boys had no attire tied to their ankles.

"They're my younger brothers." I explained to my imprint.

"Sorry, I just… I didn't know…" Roman stuttered.

"It's fine for now, but they need clothes, do you have anything extra for them to wear?" I asked as he reached into his backpack and tossed them a pair of shorts each.

As they changed, I could see Roman was bothered by his mistake, but it wasn't only him to blame. It didn't even clue into me that they were speaking to me through telepathy, and that they knew my name. I was just filled with rage that I was willing to take out my brothers for harming Roman. And it scares me now. My feelings for him seemed to intensify with every moment I was with him.

"Fuck Lexi, you really did some damage to my ribcage." Coby complained.

"Language kid! And I'm sorry, I didn't' mean it." I compiled, rushing to his aid to analyze his wound that was healing by the second.

"It's fine." Coby chuckled.

"So what's the deal?" Ty asked. "Who is this guy? Did he save you?"

"This is Roman, and yes, he did save me." I explained, pulling out the first aid kit as Roman stood aside and observed.

"Then why does he still smell like the assholes who took you?" Ty growled at the man.

"I'll explain that after," I said, cleaning up the blood from the healed punctures on Coby's side from my claws. "But tell me how you guys found me and when you phased."

"We phased for awhile now." Ty explained. "But Sean thinks that this is our first. Everyone thinks that this is our first, but we've been phasing for about a month now."

"How the hell did we not know this?" I puzzled.

"Dad and papa were so in tuned on training you guys, we kept it a secret and realized our abilities by studying the folklore tales that grandpa Billy keeps." Coby explained. "We discovered that we're trackers, and that we could pick up a scent farther then most of the pack, and that's how we've been able to follow you guys."

"How did you guys keep this a secret from us?" I asked, still confused as Roman still stayed put.

"We only phased when others weren't." Ty continued. "One of the things we were able to attain were the talents of blocking out our thoughts."

"Then how is it we weren't able to pick out the scents of two new wolves?" I asked.

"Along with our ability to track, we can block out our scents too." Coby sighed. "Thanks to me, Ty still doesn't know how, and being as we are twins, we have that privilege to share gifts."

"I can't believe you guys learned this quick." I said with pride.

"Well like Coby said, he's the brains in the suit, and if it weren't for him, I would've screwed up long time ago." Ty said.

"Now you admit it." Coby mocked him.

"Don't test me Coby." Ty growled.

"Quit it you two." I demanded.

"Well you still haven't told us who he is and why you're all-of-the-sudden attached to his side." He mocked.

"Could you be more stupid Ty?" Coby stared at us in revelations. "Is he sis?"

"Is he what?" I knew what he meant, but I didn't really want to admit it.

"Your imprint?" He looked at Roman questionably.

"Well…" I quickly glanced at Roman, "yeah."

"Okay." Ty brushed it off like nothing happened. "Well sorry about the whole –almost killing you part-."

"No problem." Roman finally spoke, shaking my brother's hand uncomfortably.

Even though the twins didn't amount to Roman's height, in fact being a few inches shorter than him and the same height as me, Roman was still intimidated by them.

"You got through stage one." Ty teased the man.

"'Scuse me?"

"Me and Coby, we're only the first of the many you have to impress." He chuckle, Roman looking somewhat frightened. "Next will be Sean and Danny. Then our dads."

"Yeah I already have the idea of what I'm up against." Roman smirked.

"Yeah, but did Lexi tell you that she's daddy's girl?" He mocked and paused. "To all three of them."

"Quit trying to scare him." I shoved Ty over. "They're not that bad."

"That's not what SJ would say." Coby added.

"Shut up you guys." I said annoyed.

"We're kidding…"

"Roman." He reminded him.

"Roman." Ty repeated. "Our dad's are okay once you get to know them."

"Let's get moving you guys." I intervened. "We still have a long ways to go."

**Sean's POV**

In Nessie's renditions, one thought came applicable to us; Lexi was in much danger than we hoped. She was being applied as a rare privilege for all packs everywhere. Her genes could carry on a strong pack, but she wouldn't have a choice if she ever did find her imprint, she could be claimed already. In accordance to Nessie, once and alpha stakes his claim on her, she won't belong to our pack, and she we probably wont see her again.

"I hope your right Sean that Alexis can fend for herself." Nessie said worried.

"I know my sister, she wont give up." I hoped.

"Well if she can hold onto her innocence until we find her again, she'll be safe, but it's hard to say if that will happen." She knew I was confused. "You can smell all the different scents passing through here." I stopped to take sniff and nodded. "Well we're not the only ones passing through here, several packs are looking for your sister. She's considered a prize."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because it has nothing to do with being human anymore. Animal instincts have taken over, and if an alpha is able find a suitable mate, he'll fight for her." She said seriously.

"Well let's stop wasting time, Lexi needs us."

**Daniel's POV**

'_We can't cross yet.'_ I stopped right at the invisible borderline.

'_Why?'_ JJ asked.

'_This is another perimeter line that we have to circle.'_ SJ answered.

'_We can't circle this one.'_ I said. _'This is one of the largest perimeter lines with one of the largest packs. I can smell the amount of wolves that been through here.'_

'_Well what do we do then?'_ Chris asked.

'_Either we ask permission to pass through, or we take the chance and move our quickest. I suggest that we ask seeing how there are only four of us.'_

'_But we must hurry before our parents come.'_ SJ informed. _'Knowing my dad, he's most likely eager to kick my ass once he finds me.'_

'_Still afraid of your daddy…'_ JJ teased.

'_Shut up JJ, you're dad will probably do worse to you.'_

'_Yeah right, I bet…'_

To shut them up, I let out a howl to call the pack that guard these parts of the lands in hopes they understand our situation.

'_Get ready.'_

**A/N: Keep in mind that Lexi still can't hear Roman's thoughts, and there is a good reason for it, some of you may have figured it out, others will remain clueless. Also if you haven't picked it up, Danny is still clueless to who took his sister, and why they did, and there is a good reason for that, because that's where the twist will come in.**

**So a big thanks to ****Demon2Angel****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****iJeedai****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****fuyoshi-chan****, ****SoundShield11****, ****luvinlapush****, and ****Moustique for you reviews**** and I hope you give a kind review this one too.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As I said in the beginning, this fic will hopefully span out to be 10 chapters at the most. Honestly, I want to finish this off, because I feel this is just the cherry on top for 'A Weird Kind Of Love.' I feel its becoming to similar to another fic, and not because I was actually accused of plagiarism, but because I have done some research on the animalistic behaviors of the canine group. So it is coincidental if it seems familiar. A female alpha is substantial to a pack, if she hasn't been called for; she makes a great virtue to a pack. I also found that boundary lines and territories are critical to most of the animal kingdom, and I wanted to keep that bit attached as much as possible.**

**P.S. I like to keep the pack's thoughts to a certain miled radius, rather than others who have explained they could hear each other from miles, it fades with the pack the furthest away.**

**D: I Own the plot and my OC's… the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**7. We All Need To Get Home**

**Seth's POV**

I knew exactly what Daniel was doing. Boundary lines are very fundamental when it comes to a wolf pack protecting a land. To say I strained my wolf hearing to listen, it informed me that he was a couple hundred miles east, and that meant the pack was infuriated to make sure the safety of our future generation became our priority. Maneuvering through the forests many obstacles set us back a bit, but not necessarily me. It's in my blood to move faster than most. So I raced as Leah was not far behind me, which the pack would follow not soon after.

In a strange way, it felt as if this was the way it was supposed to happen, each of us reunited for one last mission. Though I've said it before, it felt so right, so true to nature that I had the pack at my flank and willingly going into another battle. The only way this mission differentiated from others, we weren't going against the weak race of vampires –_in no offense to Bella or the Cullens_- but against the strong willed that we compared to: Werewolves. Tons of them to say the least, a lot more since I first phased.

I expected evolution to take its toll, but not this drastic, not as intense as every flipping reservation in each direction had a pack of wolves. Now they were trying to claim my babies for their benefit, over my dead body. Even so, after death I would still make sure no one harmed them.

Less to my knowledge, I hadn't the brink of it when I realized my daughter went missing. I almost went into full throttle and attacked my best friends family, my son's imprint's family to gain my vengeance. But the first thought that haunted me was that some coven decided my daughter would be the best bait, or the best hostage to present to the Volturi for punishment of my son's bound love for Renesmee. I knew it was wrong, and I had the feeling they would enforce implications on my family to break the bind.

But it came to my surprise when the Volturi had knowledge of it, but chose not to act for certain reasons, it was our decision to approve of it or not. For once I was glad they chose not to meddle in our business, but that still didn't solve our problem to why and who would kidnap my daughter. As much to move forward with the risky situation, they must have no idea who they were messing with, and as soon as I found the bastards who tested my reputation, they will pay for it.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, it has. In hopes that I could save Lexi, my worries ventured to Daniel's as well. If SJ - and I'm not proud to admit- hasn't mated with Daniel, it puts him at risk now. Billy has informed us that apparently our children were trophies, if they were still virgins, any alpha could stake their claim, imprint or not. So when the hell did the rules change?

All because animal instincts kick in more often for wolves, and worse for alphas, they think that Lexi and Danny are objects of obsession. I never clued in why that Sean, Coby, or Ty were in danger. The answer was plain and simple. They weren't alphas.

Sean has always been acclaimed to step down whether he like it or not, thankfully he doesn't give a damn, as long as he gets to be with Renesmee. Coby and Ty are the last born in our family, so that makes them in line for the throne if _and only if_ Lexi and Danny deny it.

The fate of our pack remains questionable, I don't even have a hunch to where it will go to, who will lead us, or if Jacob and I are succumbed to the roles until we have grandchildren? Will we have to wait for our first grandchild to finally begin to live our lives away from the supernatural? Were we failures to ready the kids to take on such big roles?

'_Spread out.'_ Jake ordered. _'Their scents are picking up, once we reach them, I'll make the command for them to return home.'_

'_Jake, you can't do that.'_ I argued. _'Not if Lexi is not with them. I'd rather have the kids close to us, with us, rather than having to worry about them being home.'_

'_Fine, but once we find Lexi, I'm not letting her out of my sight.'_ Jake snarled. Of course he was frustrated, and every thud in his step as he took lead proved me correct. _'No man or wolf is going to touch our baby girl.'_

'_What if it has happened already?'_ Brady dared to ask as he trotted near the end of the pack.

I didn't mean to halt in my tracks and glare back at the wolf, but I wasn't the only one. I stepped back to snap and snarl at him for thinking such a thought, and I knew he was intimidated by it. But the fact is, she could already be claimed as another packs alpha, and I didn't like those facts, and I didn't like his honest opinion.

'_We didn't ask for your two cents.'_ Paul snarled next to me.

That's when I realized that poor Brady felt intimidated by the three of us stalking towards him, deathly glares sinking into his soul, teeth baring from our snouts that probably resembled daggers readying to tear him to shreds. The fear in his eyes shook me out of my trance; the anger that boiled inside of me was replaced by the sympathy for my friend, and that was my cue to stop my mates from ripping the poor pup into tiny pieces.

'_Jake, Paul, he didn't mean to be blunt.'_ The moment I broke into their thoughts, they shook their huge wolf heads and licked my snout in gratitude. It was usually up to me to calm the storms that went by the name of Jacob Lahote-Black and Paul Lahote-Black.

Though it was never my intentions to be so assertive, it always seems to come natural now that I've been in this leadership role for more than seventeen years, and I think the pack can thank me when Jake and Paul are ready to go on a rampage. Though it was a rarity, everyone especially Sam did not like the outcome. The both see Sam as a challenge when their wolves come out full throttle, and that results a fight between the three. I didn't understand at the time why they were always so threatened by Sam, but he used to be the alpha before any of us, and he was the strongest next to us to take the roles.

It seems a little cliché though once our wolves take over, we act like the animals we shift into, and after how many years of doing this, it was still a difficult task to handle.

'_If you want to keep your balls attached, I suggest you stop saying stupid things.' _Paul growled.

'_And if you want to end up jerking yourself off for the next month, stop laying threats.' _I informed the stunned wolf. _'Even though it was probably one of the most idiotic things he's said, it's a possibility.'_

'_Enough of this discussion, we're close, and we're wasting time gawking on the fact someone could be hurting my daughter right now.'_ Jake infuriated, pounding his paws in the dry soil before taking off again.

'_No plans?'_ Embry asked.

'_First things first, we get Lexi and Danny out of there.'_ I said. _'The sooner I can get the pups back home, the safer they will be.'_

'_What if they have a full guard of armies around her?'_ Quil dared to ask.

'_We take them down to.' _Paul growled.

Wasn't a brilliant plan, but it was a plan. I could say that whatever waits at the forest line, whatever we need to pursue to get Alexis back, needed to be done.

"You guys couldn't wait for us?" Bella appeared behind us with the rest of the Cullens.

I didn't want them involved to say the least. This only concerned a little of them, and that wasn't by much. Renesmee offered her service to assist in finding Lexi, that didn't mean her entire family should be involved. This meant that their scents will drive the packs in more chaos, they'll rid them and attack is for siding with them. I had bigger complications to deal with.

"We wont be much trouble." Edward added, "Nessie needs us too."

'_Keep your distance, we'll call you if needed.'_ Jake ordered.

As much as Emmett and Rosalie hated taking orders from my husband, they abided. Each family member kept their distance as we raided the forests of a pack unknown. I knew how tempted Jasper and Emmett were to deny the order, but if they were to remain on our good side, they had to follow. I knew the family cherished the grounds that Renesmee walked on, and when my son imprinted on her, we almost started another world war to protect our young. Emmett so much had the nerve to threaten my son, and Paul almost ended up dueling with Jasper for calling his niece down.

'_They passed through here.'_ Sam sniffed the area carefully.

'_Why haven't we encountered any other packs?'_ Embry questioned, now that I gave it a thought, I began questioning.

The fact that we're the only pack that rummaged through here seems very unusual. I mean, I can smell them, but none have come to lay threats.

'_Something is wrong.' _The air seemed thick, the night filled with silence, as if the earth stood still.

'_Dad?'_

**Lexi's POV**

"Will you guys shut up already." I screamed at my brothers.

They've been arguing for the past half hour and they were giving me a minor migraine. I was actually surprised that they were warming up to Roman so quickly, they actually seemed more acquainted with the wolf than I was, and he's supposed to be my imprint. Though Roman refused to be involved with their rants, he couldn't help but add his two bits ever so often.

"You fit in perfectly Roman." I teased the six-foot seven man.

"Its actually nice to let lose a little," He chuckled. "Even if it is teasing your kid brothers."

"You haven't had much humor in your life, huh?" I asked, finding myself finding comfort in his arms as we continued to walk.

He shook his head. "Every since my mom died, I've never had the opportunities to feel loved, affection, or joy, they've become a scarce emotion for me."

"Sorry to hear that." I murmured.

"Don't be." He chuckled. "My mom prayed that I'd find my happiness, and as corny as it may be, and excluding the fact that we're being hunted by packs of wolves, I'm happier than I ever been."

I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Sure he's my imprint, but that was beside the point, he had a hard knock life, and has never asked for anything to a certain extent in return. The luxuries of growing up with parents hasn't been handed to him on a silver platter, but taken away from him because life decided to test him a little bit more. I know whatever I feel for him shouldn't be faltered through pity, but I can't help but to make sure he never goes through those experiences again. So I did was my dad Seth would always do to make me feel like I was the most important person in that minute, I gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" He said with a huge grin.

"I felt you deserved it." I answered honestly. "From what I witnessed so far Roman, from you saving me, from socializing and not judging my brothers craziness, and to making me feel special, and not once… and I tell you not once had you asked for anything in return, so if I can give you a hug to let you know I appreciate it, I will."

"You know…" he gave a thought. "The last hug I remember ever getting was from my mom the day before she died." By this time, the boys let us have our privacy and went ahead a little. "And she told me the same thing when I asked her what the hug was for, and she also told me to never forget that I'm loved and thought about." He smiled again and wiped his watery eyes. "Call me crazy, but I still believe her."

"Your mom sounds like a wonderful woman." I comforted him by holding his arm and leaning on his shoulder.

"She was. She is still in fact." He chuckled. "A true angel gone too soon. I always remembered her telling me that when god needs an angel, he recruits the purest souls to help him. As much as I gave her a crazy look, a part of me believed her. Does that make sense?"

"Does it have to?" I smiled. "Don't get me wrong, if that's what your mom believed, than I believe she's probably the angel watching over you."

"I like to think so." He added.

Whatever hatred I had for him, or what little of it I had, faded. Gone. Disappeared the moment he opened up to me. He already hides nothing, and never hesitates to answer any question I have for him. And I'm beginning to fall for him. And the crazy thing about this, when I see my dads again, as crazy as that introduction may be, I'm ready to defend him.

"Come on now." He pulled my hand with him. "Need to get you home."

"We all need to get home." I added.

**Daniel's POV**

"I don't know what to fear most…" I panicked pulling on my shorts. "Our parents or the packs set out to get my sister."

"We have to cross the over the perimeters if we want to get to your sister." SJ demanded. "If the pack was concerned about our trespassing, they would've been here already. But I'm guessing that whichever pack is supposed to be here, is looking for your sister as well."

"Fine." I mumbled. "Let's go, before my dad's get here."

**Sean's POV**

"Your brother's and sister are all close by." Renesmee informed me.

"How do you know this?" I asked confused.

"There scents have become more intense since I've accepted the imprint." She answered, still sniffing the air. "And your parents."

"My dads are coming?" I panicked, looking through the dark woods to see nothing.

"I can barely distinguish their scents though Sean," her eyes turned pitch black. "They're not the only wolves approaching."

"Shit…" I cussed. "You mean there's more wolves coming."

"Can you smell that?" She asked.

"Nessie, all I'm picking up is wet dog and excess amount of aroused mutts." I gagged at the scent.

"You don't smell that stench?" She asked again.

"Probably a garbage dump close by." I shrugged it off.

"No, I smelt it on your brother once before, and your sister was beginning to give of the same smell." She stood still in thought. "When I first met Alexis and Daniel, I thought I could tolerate their scents because they were your siblings, but it was becoming difficult by the days. But yours didn't bother me; neither did your younger brothers. I didn't want to be rude, but I had difficulties being close to your brother and sister."

"What are you getting at Nessie?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I overlooked it." She stood in front of me. "My father explained that when your dad Seth first phased, he began giving off the same scent, and the only thing my grandfather could gather from this was that he was entering his heat cycle, which is very difficult for any vampire to withstand."

"So you can't go near them because it disgusts you." I asked.

"That's not what I'm saying Sean." She shook her head. "Your brother and sister's scent becomes unbearable for us to handle, but it becomes a toxic high for any wolf to avoid."

"So the danger for them just went up a notch?"

"Exactly." She yanked me with her. "We have to get them back to the reservation."

"It's like you're obsessed with wolves." I teased.

"Your so obnoxious when it comes you Sean." She giggled. "To say that I became interested in you, I became interested with shape shifters altogether. You should be happy, otherwise you'd be running around her chasing your tail."

"Okay, okay, I get it… enough with the dog jokes." I lifted on my back and began to run faster.

"So what's the plan dog whisperer?" I smirked.

"Once we find your brother and sister, we'll have to protect Alexis until we get her back to the reservation and insist that SJ cover Daniel's scent."

"How does he do that?"

"By urinating."

"No way, he has to piss on my brother?" I busted out in laughter.

She nodded.

**A/N: Poor Daniel… haha, and Lexi. So review on the weirdness of this. Next chapter involves chasing, angry wolves and the trickster twins… So if you want it sooner, review and surprise me. I have to say that Nessie has picked up on Carlisle's curiosity for wolves, lucky for Sean right?**

**Big thanks for the ones who reviewed the last chapter ****Demon2Angel****, ****dark-magician100****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****SoundShield11****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****iJeedai****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****LittleWolf21****, and ****luvinlapush****. You guys and gals are awesome for being patient with me.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Man this one takes a lot out of me, and I try to update quicker, but it's a struggle. There should be one or two chapters left after this one, so hope this one satisfies. I tried my best to get my point across for the story, and I hope you understand.**

**D: Still Don't Own It.**

**8. Follow Us**

**Daniel's POV**

His lust was transparent, infused with the ideals of making me his mate. Making me his female alpha. The indecencies were on my behalf, I feel ridiculous now, and that's to say the least. I should've stayed behind, or at least been more careful, if not for me, at least for SJ.

I was so prominent of rescuing my sister, not realizing I was putting myself in the lines of fire. Was I so damn selfish to realize that SJ is haunted by my acts on instincts, without the thought of caring how he feels about everything. I'm his imprint, and I should remember that my safety means everything to him, and here we are… in the sights of these delinquents.

'_Stay behind me Danny.'_ SJ commanded.

I couldn't deny him, he's my dominant, but a part of me has, and I can't figure that out, and neither can he. I'm here when he begged me to stay behind. So I had reached a confliction, the clarities of my dominant's love for me, or the bond of my siblings need for me.

Before I could argue, the two wolves shifted back into their human forms, a complete act of idiocy. Which most likely meant a plea of negotiations. Whatever they wanted to bring to a compromise, none of us wanted anything to do with it. But SJ agreed to speak for us.

"What is it you want?" SJ asked, still standing in front of me in his naked glory.

"Information." The taller man spoke. "The whereabouts of a certain female alpha that has caught loose. We've been on the search for her for a couple days now."

'_This is the asshole that took my sister.'_ I snarled, ready to attack the asshole.

Chris and JJ weren't far behind, nor stupid as I fixed them to be. Their infuriation's leveled mine, and even thought they hadn't much got along with my sister, they still care for her to a certain extent. And if hell knew I couldn't kill these bastards, then they would, I know they would.

"Why would you admit to kidnapping a female shifter?" SJ growled. "You almost sound proud of it."

"Oh I am." The man chuckled manically. "Every alpha ventured to search for her, ever since her birth, a lot of us, wanted nothing but to have her stand gracefully by our side, especially mine."

Even though I was pissed, I'm still satisfied that Lexi was able to flee these monsters.

"But seeing how you this alpha hasn't been claimed yet," he smirked at me. "I think I can settle for him."

"You go anywhere near my fucking mate, I'll kill you myself." SJ informed the creep.

His beta stood to the side while his alpha laughed. This sadistic bastard was serious, and I have never seen SJ become this defensive, or angry for that matter.

I've hardly seen this side of SJ, and no one really does, and I'm probably the closest to him. But when you threaten someone he loves, he unleashes a monster that no one should come across. He may have his father's looks and charms, and his mother's stability to keep a situation leveled, but like his mother, someone pisses them off, they explode and usually whoever is caught in the path comes to regrets.

"Are you challenging me rez-mutt?" The man mocked.

"No." SJ inched closer. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you do that, you're not even an alpha." The beta finally spoke.

"I don't need to explain my roots to you low-lives," SJ said annoyed. "Threaten the love of my life, threaten my pack, and you will suffer the consequences."

"I'm shaking." The alpha mocked again.

"I heard enough of this." I interrupted, now pulling on my shorts. I didn't give a shit; I wasn't going to expose myself to these imbeciles. "Either you leave us the fuck alone, or I'll make the last moments of your life painful instead of painless."

"Now this one is feisty one," The alpha chuckled with his beta, "huh Craig?"

"I don't care Rico, either claim the bitch or let 'em be." The man started getting annoyed.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING BITCH YOU INDECENT ASSHOLE." Who the hell does he think in his rank that he can insult me that way? "KNOW YOUR ROLE ASSHOLE."

"Temper, temper beautiful." Rico tsked.

"FUCK THIS!"

Whatever control I had over myself was thrown out the window when my wolf decided it wouldn't tolerate being belittled, especially in front of her mate. Though my acquaintance with my wolf has been subtle, I've come to understand why we are in sync; she's as stubborn and demanding as me. So to say that she was okay with this, was far from the truth. The power she's injected in me is intoxicating, and addictive. My wit and temper interjected with her every aspect. This man who claims he's alpha material, not only put my sister's life in danger, but he had the decency to test my authorities, and my mates.

It was my ambition to cause him to phase, and what better way to then shoving him across the forest floor. The dark wolf was quick to get back up, and looking more pissed then ever. Was I intimidated? No. He was making this interesting.

"Danny DON'T!" SJ yelled before phasing.

'_No one interferes.'_ I ordered.

I let the wolf think he had the upper hand, lazily taking the blows he threw at me so he could think he would walk away with me triumphal. _Not a chance._ With every snap at me, he would miss me slightly; I wanted him to believe I was a little slower than him, tiring him out so I could finish this.

'_Please be careful love.' _SJ pleaded.

I know it was hard for him to watch, I was putting myself in danger, but I needed to do this, for me. I had to prove that I am alpha material. So that's what I did.

Just when the wolf thought he had me pinned, readying to mark me and submit to him, I clamped my jaw on his face, pulling my teeth back as it left a huge gash on the right side of his face. He pulled back and whimpered like a pup, and that's when I went full throttle. With all of my might, I tackled him forward and piercing his neck with my canines, tasting the metallic blood drip down my chin as he cried out in pain. His cry for help triggered me to squeeze harder and jerk back, snapping his neck and leaving a limp figure below me.

'_You killed him Dan.' _Chris stared at me shocked.

'_It was either Danny or him.'_ SJ intervened, rubbing against my snout in approval. _'I'm glad it was him.'_

'_What do we do with him?'_ JJ asked, staring at the trembling man that was the beta.

Before I could make the decision, the man ran and phased in mid-air, fleeing his fate. Though I didn't know what it would be, I knew I had to make sure he stayed away from my family, so we stayed on his tail, maneuvering through the tree lines and following him across the small river.

'_He's getting away.'_

**Lexi's POV**

I've lost all control of my brothers, and I can't really blame them. They were the one's who informed Roman and I that they were picking up scents of other wolves. We remained cautious until they bolted off in the west direction.

I had no clue what they were pursuing, but we knew we had to follow. But the buggers were quick on their feet, and they remained a blur ahead of us. By the time we reached them, they had a wolf in their hold, both doing what they do best, fooling the mutt. I didn't bother questioning why they were attacking the wolf, but it had to be for good reasons. And I was proven right when the beautiful sight of my brother, SJ, Chris and JJ, caught me.

'_Lexi?'_ Danny stopped in his tracks, staring at me shocked. _'You're okay!'_

Though we were in need of a hug and a big reunion, we needed to stop our kid brothers from annihilating the wolf I knew nothing about.

'_Ty, Coby, stop.'_ I ordered.

'_That's Ty and Coby?' _ All four of them asked in unison.

'_WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?'_ Coby snarled at the wolf.

'_YOU MUST BE A DANGER IF MY BROTHER IS CHASING YOU.'_ Ty added, both of them holding the wolf down with their paws.

'_He won't hear you guys.'_ Daniel said. _'Everyone needs to phase back, we need to come up with a negotiation with the wolf.'_

'_There's no time.'_ Coby shot his head up.

'_More wolves are closing in, we need to get out of here.' _Ty added.

'_Our dad's are close as well as Sean and Nessie, we find them and head back to La Push.'_ Coby informed.

'_We need to get you both across the boundary lines of our territory before any of the other wolves try to claim you both.'_ Ty explained to Daniel and I.

'_Why are they so keen on claiming us, we have mates.'_ I asked dumbfounded.

'_Because you both haven't been claimed by either of your mates, I can obviously smell it on the both of you.'_ Coby said annoyed. _'If we don't get you back, it could be dangerous to all of us.'_

'_As disgusting as it is, Coby is right, until you guys actually do it, you are both at great risks.'_ Ty added. _'That or they are going to have to piss all over you to cover your scents.'_

Just then, I looked at Roman with shock. That's disgusting. Daniel thought so too. _'How the hell do you know that?'_

'_We've done our research.'_ Coby answered. _'Something you guys lacked in doing.'_

'_If you guys can listen to us for once, we can get there quicker.'_ Ty was more asking permission.

With a little hesitation, we all nodded.

'_What about the stray?'_ Chris asked.

'_Let him go.'_ SJ said. _'He's good as dead anyways.'_

I did feel a little bad for the wolf, but I'm guessing he's getting what he deserves. Without hesitation, the wolf fled with his tail between his legs.

'_What is it we have to do little brothers?'_ Daniela asked.

'_Follow us.'_

**Sean's POV**

Of course my parents were pissed when they found us, and so were Renesemee's, but our acts on instincts were surpassed due to the fact that we still needed to find my brothers and sister. So I followed my dads and the rest of the pack as we raced through the dark forests. Lexi's and the boy's scents became heavy and noticeable, so we knew they weren't far ahead.

'_There they are.'_ Sam announced.

Everything seemed to move fast, and the anxiety was killing me. I just wanted to make sure that we all made it home alive, and once we could make our full turn back home, I had to make it a obligation my sister and brother made it home with their innocence intact.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _Dad Paul infuriated. _'That wolf is closing in on Lexi!'_

'_LEXI STAND CLEAR!' _Dad Jake shouted in thought.

I picked up my pace, realizing that the massive wolf trailing my sister, and she didn't seem to care. She moved faster along with the pack, including the wolf not far behind her.

'_Can't you see the wolf behind you?'_ I asked my clueless sister.

'_I don't see any wolves.'_ She replied confused, glancing passed the wolf behind her.

Just in time, Dad Jake and Dad Paul tackled the wolf and prepared to tear the wolf apart. He had no chance, and before they could make a move to end him, Lexi forwarded towards the battle and intervened with a cry.

'_STOP! DAD? PAPA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY IMPRINT?'_ She did what she had to and pushed our parents off the wolf, now standing above him and guarding the wounded wolf.

'_WHAT?'_ Dad Jake asked still pissed off.

'_Get your fucking ass moving kid, before I tear another limb.'_ Pops acted fast before any of us could ask questions.

I could see dad Seth wanted to ask questions, but my siblings safety were at stake until we could escape the perimeters. So without question, the wolf followed us as we circled back with the vamps and a new wolf.

I wanted to know who this wolf was, if he was good for my sister, but if he's helped by bringing her thus far, then maybe I could give the guy a chance to explain himself.

Our escape seemed well noted as we heard the continuous howls of different packs in all directions. Though we were well in numbers, dad and pops sent Dad Seth, Lexi, Daniel, SJ, and Lexi's imprint ahead.

'_Go pup, we'll make sure no one gets passed us.'_ Pops told dad Seth.

'_Love you guys, and watch out for each other.'_ Dad Jake ordered.

The rest of us would spread out and continue not far behind to make sure that we halted any wolves from getting passed us. I knew it was hard for my dad's to move them forward, but they did what anyone would do.

'_Nessie, I want you to go with them.'_ I knew she understood me, ever since the imprint, strangely our bond strengthened to the point she could hear me in my wolf form.

"I'm not leaving you hear Sean." She complied.

'_Please, for your safety, these wolves will see you as a threat especially.'_ I begged._ 'Go with you mother, and the rest of the ladies, I'll come for you when I return.'_

"You better come for me Sean, don't you dare die on me." She wiped her tear and brushed her face through my fur.

'_I will, now go.'_

With them flashing forward as fast as they could, all the dominants, wolf and vampire, kept a line behind them, scanning for any wolf that dared to test our army. By my dad's order, I was to stay near them while we took off not five minutes after the rest.

'_Be prepared for anything son.'_ Pops advised me.

'_Keep close Sean,'_ Dad Jake added. _'You're still our other pup, and your safety means everything to us.'_

I nodded and treaded after them.

**A/N: So, they're almost home, as for how many packs are chasing them, still remains a mystery, and I have the feeling it will always will. **

**This is where I ask you for your help, if any of you sparked an idea what I can do in the next chapter, please let me know by reviewing or PMing me. If I should bring and actual battle with a pack or not? Also, I know some of you are probably disappointed with the meet between Roman and Lexi's dads, but that's not the end of it. They were in a rush, so hopefully Roman can prepare himself for when they actually have something to say about it.**

**But a big thanks to those who reviewed the last one… ****dark-magician100****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****luvinlapush, Edward Changed Me****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****SoundShield11****, and ****LanaLove93****. I appreciate each and everyone of your kind words.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow. Well this sucks… I didn't think the reviews to drop so drastically, which is mostly my fault, and I apologize, this one has been dragging on for a while. With my updates being so slow, I wouldn't blame you for losing interest in this one.**

**D: Don't own it.**

**9. Finally Home**

**Jacob's POV**

With the pack and the Cullens at my flank with Seth and the kids ahead of us, the plan had to be foolproof. But wolves can be very descriptive when it comes to strategizing. They, as we make efforts to make our plans fall through, it was the benefits of having a pack, we all worked together to strengthen each other. With using our knowledge and our strong points of each individual, we use each other's talents to move forward.

Now with Ty and Coby's new discovered talents, it has come into great use in getting home. Their responsibilities were to stand close to Paul, Sean, and I and keep track if any scents came closer that we couldn't track. But it actually became a problem. Following Seth and the kids, several of different wolves along with the Cullens made it hard for us to distinguish whose was who's, so it became pointless to decipher them.

Thankfully the Cullen coven was here to help us, their ambition to keep Renesmee safe hadn't faltered when they found that she was still at risk.

We were all at least a twenty minute run, in wolf form, until we reached the borders of La Push. Which meant a lot could happen in twenty minutes, and under my orders, everyone had to keep their thoughts at mute unless necessary. So running in silence was a good thing. I'm hoping.

'_ONE ESCAPED THROUGH THE LINE!'_ It was Brady who announced it. _'Collin and I were attacked by three, one made it through, Jared is going after him.'_

'_Is he an alpha?'_ I snarled.

'_He much bigger than the other two, if that answers your question.'_ Brady answered, still in a struggle.

'_Jared? What's your status?'_ I tried to sync in thoughts, but nothing was said. '_Jared?'_

'_He's gone. I can't find him.'_

**Seth's POV**

I feared, and I feared a lot for my children, for my pack, for my husbands. It didn't settle well when I had to leave three of them with their fathers, I mean, I trust them, but I still worried of what they were up against. What we were all up against.

I didn't even know the man that claimed to be my daughter's imprint, and I wasn't sure to trust him just yet. I haven't heard the entire story; I haven't been informed of their meet, their dedication to each other. I know if an imprint is involved, but the question was if they were meant to be together, if the imprint had nothing to do with it, would they still love each other?

I knew once we reached our destination, I had to get the clear story before Jacob and Paul decide they need to rip the poor kid to shreds. Imprint or not, that was their baby girl, and mine.

I would say that we were about ten minutes away from our borderline, and even then so, we couldn't stop there until I knew the kids were safe and sound in the house… away from all of this. I had to keep them safe until their bonds were sealed, and until they took over the pack's duties. But for now, I'm still alpha too, so I had to protect the one's with me, along with the Cullen women.

'_Seth, hon, if you can hear me, one wolf broke the line, stay cautious.' _Jacob pushed the link to me.

At that moment, it sent a panic through me; I was fully aware that any moment this wolf could catch up to us and slow us down. With the barrier of communication with Lexi's imprint did not make it easier on us, the wolf couldn't connect his thoughts with ours yet, and I knew exactly why, which is another positive thing, he hasn't taken my baby girl's innocence yet.

I did what I only knew to link my thoughts with my daughters imprint, and that was a taste of his blood. So I quickly snapped at his neck to draw the tangy metallic blood, and like the static of a radio, his thoughts came clear to me.

'_What was the meaning of that dad?'_ Lexi whined.

'_We have no link, and I need to tell him something. Now go.'_ I ordered.

'_If you are my daughter's imprint as well as her being yours, then prove it.'_ I stared down the wolf, then following the rest. SJ seemed to understand my proposal, which I knew from the beginning that he would do anything to protect Danny, and that's what he was doing.

I could see it bothered Lexi and Danny to leave them behind, but they needed to prove that they could get rid of this wolf, that they were dedicated not only to their imprints, but capable of leading the pack if we needed to appoint them. This was their test.

The only way to break the barriers of the lack of communication between us and Lexi's imprint, and I mean for all of us, was either for him to submit his position to Jacob by doing exactly what I did, or him mating with Lexi. Which none of us would agree to. So for now, it was just me that was able to get in his head.

'_I never thought of that.'_ He shook his head. _'Sorry I couldn't figure out a way.'_

'_What's your angle?'_ I asked, still scanning the areas.

'_I want to prove to you just how much I am in love with your daughter, I want to prove to you that I'm worthy to be her mate.'_ He made his proposal.

'_And how exactly do you plan on doing that?'_

'_I will stay behind to stop the wolf, I know there is one that passed the line, I'll keep him off until the others get here, or kill it if that's you're orders.'_ The wolf bowed his head.

'_Do what you think is right, if you need to rid the beast, do it. SJ will stay behind with you to make sure you do make it back…. For Lexi.'_ I gave the nod of agreement from SJ. _'If you love my daughter enough, and if you are her mate, then make sure you both come back alive.'_

This was the perfect test, even though I knew Danny and Lexi didn't approve of my decision, they had to. I know I'd be pissed if my dad sent Jake and Paul to face a wolf that could harm them, but I knew he'd be doing it for the right reasons. Its probably the only way for him to prove to Jake and Paul that this man would walk to the end of the earth and back for out daughter.

'_GO!' _He let out a yelp, _'I can smell the wolf's anticipation.'_

Whatever the hell that meant, but it couldn't go. I had to give Lexi and Danny a shove, just like when they were pups in order to get them moving.

'_We'll be fine love.'_ SJ assured.

'_I'm coming back too.'_ The wolf nodded.

'_Come on pups, they'll be doing this for nothing if you lag.'_

Still being the loving parent, I felt what they did. I knew that this had to be one of the hardest tasks for them to pursue, but it was needed. I had to watch Jake and Paul go into so many battles without me, and I always prayed that they would come back unharmed and alive. Though sometimes one of them or both of them did come back injured, they still made sure to come back to the kids and me alive. And even though they continue to make the promise to me, the one I knew would be hard to keep, they always did.

As we left, we did in time just as the wolf came closing in, a grey alpha as big as Jacob. I just hope that the boys can take him down, or at least hold him off till Jake gets their. To my surprise, the last thing I saw before we disappeared was SJ bulldozing the wolf back a couple feet the Lexi's imprint

**Paul's POV**

Fuck the assholes that came up with imprints. That shit should've ended with us. I hate that Danny, Sean and Lexi have already found theirs. Danny's treats him good, but I still hate that it's SJ; he already broke my baby girl's heart. That had to be one of the hardest things that I've ever had to come across. A father should know what do in these situations; I strived and became insistent to protect her. Every father does.

I should've been prepared to accept this, that my pups would soon find love and they would distance themselves from us. When I found out Sean imprinted, I wasn't too happy finding that it was the leech's kid, it could've been anyone but her. But the fact is, it is she.

But as I watch how the bond with each other, I can't help to think that maybe I was wrong to assume that she would kill my boy, that she would poison him. Strangely, they complete each other, the way an imprint should be. Sean has actually matured more, and I have to say that the girl is responsible of that. It reminded me so much of how Seth has opened my eyes, and he never fails to amaze me with the amount of knowledge he withholds. Seth helped me understand that Renesmee has a heartbeat still, that she is partially human, and is the other half to Sean. Through their connection, I can see the devotion she has for my son as well. There goodbyes were no different than the one's I and Jake would give Seth. Even though we despised those times, it became relevant when we would go into a big battle without knowing the outcome of it, and that' what they did. My son made promises to his mate, that he would return to her, that he would always be with her, and I couldn't stand in the way of that anymore, they deserved each other as much as the bond between me, Seth, and Jake.

Then there is Daniel. I would come to a constant feud with Sam with my disagreements of his eldest son courting my son after breaking my daughters heart. I hated that traditions had put him with Daniel; I loathed the idea of him becoming my future son-in-law. But once again, my mind opened up to it. The quiet and shy Daniel I known for his whole life has become more opened when him and SJ began dating. When Jake and Seth lent their hands in their first date, I was pissed, but they sat me down and made me understand that it was beyond any of our control. It came to my knowledge on how similar SJ was to his dad, and how dedicated he was to Daniel as Sam was to Emily. SJ was raised with rules and restrictions along with etiquette manners. He has not once disrespected me or Seth or Jake, or anyone else in the pack. So, as much as I hated to admit it, Daniel's in good hands.

My baby girl Lexi. Oh how much I wished she stayed my little girl, how I wished she never grew up to the beautiful young woman she is. I can no longer hold her in my lap and be her knight in shining armor. She no longer runs to me when she scrapes a knee, or cuddles up to me because she had a nightmare. Now she's so keen in finding love, and now she's convinced she found it. In some kid I know nothing about. For all I could know, he could be some freak that could break her heart again, and if he is, I will make him suffer.

'_Papa!' _Coby gave me a shove out of my thoughts. _'That's SJ and Lexi's imprint Roman.'_

The scene playing out in front of us was entertaining. A sandy-brown wolf the size of Jacob was being taking down by the slightly smaller wolves. I knew as much as Jacob what they were doing, winning us over. SJ had to prove that he could take care of Danny, as well as the Roman guy had to with Lexi. I was impressed how they worked as a team as the bigger wolf was losing balance and strength.

Just when the alpha wolf almost clamped his massive jaw on Roman, SJ toppled the beast with his weight, slamming the wolf into the ground hard before knocking him out cold. They finally realized they had an audience, and Sam standing as a proud father, they both bowed their heads as Roman bared his neck in submission.

'_He wants to be apart of the pack Jake.' _SJ informed.

'_So what is he doing submitting to me?'_ Jake glared as I snarled.

'_He's not, he's offering his services and the will to make the connection.'_ SJ answered. _'If you draw blood, he can communicate with the rest of us.'_

'_How do you know that?'_ Jake continued to stare down the wolf.

'_Because Seth proved the theory.'_

Just like me, the thought triggered Jake into snapping at the wolf's neck. But he wasn't letting go.

'_Jacob, you're going to kill him.' _Sam approached the alpha.

The wolf cried in pain.

'_Jake, you need to release. If he's Lexi's imprint, you could kill her too.'_ SJ intervened.

I know if it were I, I probably would've snapped the pup in half. He attached himself to our imprint, and any dominant knew to stand clear of Seth.

'_Seth did it under good intentions.' _SJ continued. _'He linked the mind only with him to communicate. He needed to gain the packs approval, and we both needed to prove our dedication to our imprints, your son and daughter.'_

For once, Jacob's thoughts and mine were blank. It did make sense, even though I hated it, but it did.

'_We have limited time for discussion, so this will have to wait until we get to La Push.'_ Jacob informed the kid._ 'That should give you enough time to come up with your explanation.'_

**Seth's POV**

Once again, my patience was testing me. We arrived back at the house over fifteen minutes ago, and none of the other pack members have arrived. Daniel and Lexi were expressionless, worried for their mates, and I couldn't blame them being in the same situation as I anxiously waited for Paul and Jake once again. Even Sean and the twins were out there, and I was more worried over that thought. Renesmee and her family headed home to give us time to collect and make sure everything was back to normal, even if Sean would go racing over to see his imprint.

"I should go look for them." I said nervously.

"No dad, you know papa and father would be upset if you did." Lexi convinced me.

"They'll be fine dad." Daniel said, more of trying to convince himself.

"You're probably right." I muttered, still pacing in the living room.

I couldn't handle anyone coming here, so I asked Lexi to inform Emily that we arrived back, but to not bother coming over. I wasn't really in the mood to be flooded by questions that I wasn't so sure of myself. Being in this situation once again, worrying about the return of my family, of my husbands, I hated it. I'd be glad once we can stop phasing and let the next generation take over. But that was hard to comprehend as well, that would be putting the kids in danger, and I hated that even more.

As much as the council tried to convince me that I should be grateful for my pups to take over soon, the more I argued with them that I wasn't happy with it. But it was the facts. Daniel and Lexi now both found their imprints, and at the next meeting, we'd decide which could take over the pack. I know the tribe wouldn't take it kindly that an outsider could be up for the role, Lexi's imprint would be questioned and put on parole until he gained everyone's trust, and I knew that Lexi already hated that she'd be watched around the clock.

I knew Daniel was capable of the role, but I wasn't sure if he wanted it. That would mean he would have to live on the rez until one of his descendants could take over. Danny, in my opinion could handle it without a problem. He is just like Jacob, very considerate of his pack mates as well as his own mate. His dedication so far proves that he would go through lengths to protect those closest to him.

Finally, not long after my insufficient rants, Jacob, Paul, and the boys came walking through the door along with SJ and Lexi's imprint. Though our acquaintance was subtle, I've come to know his name was Roman, and he was madly in love with my daughter.

"You'll stay here under constant surveillance until we meet to decide your fate." Jacob informed the man.

"Fate?" Lexi intervened. "Papa, you can't…"

"We won't ban him Lex," Jacob said. "He needs to explain before we can make any decisions, if he really is your imprint, as you are his, he still will need to abide by our rules."

None argued, no one could except me, and I agreed with everything Jacob demanded.

"I'll keep first watch." Jacob sat across the man on the lazy-boy. "I have a couple questions anyways."

"But Papa?" Lexi whined.

"Lexi, go to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning." Jake inclined.

"Please Alexis." The man whispered. "Listen to your father."

She didn't like it, but she listened to the man, then sluggishly walking down the stairs the to her room.

"I better head home now, my mom's probably worrying already." SJ chuckled, giving Daniel a kiss on the forehead and walking out the door.

The twins raced upstairs to their room, which I was surprised they were still filled with energy. Paul let out a chuckle before sitting on the couch next to Jacob as they intently stared at the poor kid.

"Quit scaring the kid you guys," I chuckled, shaking my head, "you hungry?"

He gave a smile and nodded.

It was something I've grown used to, and cooking a meal for the whole family was getting to be a bigger task now that the twins phased as well as the kid Roman would probably have the same appetite as us. So I had to up my skills like Emily and make a feast enough to fit a group of werewolves.

Finishing up, I called the kids to fill up as well as Roman, Jacob and Paul. They barely spoke, but Jake did ask a few questions. Like where he came from, who his parents were, and how he found Lexi. I didn't like the answer as much as Jake and Paul, but the fact is, he did save our daughter from the assholes who took her in the first place.

Even though Lexi tried staying again for the conversation, she listened to Roman once again to respect her parents. I couldn't believe the effects they had on each other, she usually argued with anyone and everyone to get her way. But the way he spoke to her softly, she never hesitated to go back to her room.

"How much interaction have you guys had?" I asked, sitting on Jacob's lap.

"We haven't had sex if that's what you're implying." He answered nervously.

"No, that's not what I meant." I shook my head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you haven't violated my daughter, but I want to know how you were able to just say a word and she listened, she doesn't take kindly to orders, not even from us."

"I haven't been so insistent with her, not implying you have." He took the plate Paul handed to him with a pile of food. "I mean, we talked. She listened to my story, and I listened to hers. I showed her my memories, explaining to her that I've searched for my belonging, but had never found it until I met eyes with her."

"How is it she let you be near her, let alone go with her back here, you must have been crazy to come here. I mean you had to have known that we are her parents." Paul smirked.

I was surprised to how lightly they were taking this now, Roman just needed to remain calm, and that's what he was doing as he continued to answer our questions.

"She was resistant at first, but she opened up when she heard my story, and I admit that I was frightened when she mentioned that you were her parents. I mean I've heard of the amount respect you each have, but an imprint can make you do some crazy things." He laughed softly. "But I promised her that I would get her here safely, and if she wanted me to leave when she got her, I would, without question."

"You realize if she makes that decision, you both could die?" I informed.

"I was hoping she'd be okay, from what I've seen, she deserves to be treated like a queen, even though she hates it when I tell her, but she means the world to me." I could tell he was thinking of her, he couldn't stop smiling. "I'm hoping she will still consider giving me a chance, but I'll understand if doesn't."

"Look kid." Paul swallowed the last of his food. "I appreciate your dedication to my baby girl, but I don't want a pushover imprinting on her. Don't take this as an offense, but grow a backbone, because Lexi will chew you up and spit you out."

"I hate to admit it Roman, but Paul's right." Jacob added, taking the last bite of my food.

"Maybe you are meant to be with her." Paul smirked. "I have to say I'm impressed on how you and SJ handled the alpha, you didn't kill the bastard, but you saved my kids to a certain extent, and I thank you for that."

He nodded.

"Just don't fuck with my trust in you." Paul added. "Cause I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

"And there you go with the threats." I shook my head and grabbed his hand. "Look Roman, what he meant to say was that, we are putting our trust in you to take care of our only daughter, go against our trust, Jake and Paul wouldn't be the one's you have to worry about."

"I understand sir."

"I hope you do." Jake chuckled. "Seth can be brutal when it comes to his vengeance."

"It would be no use to argue with you there." I smiled. "But listen, I'm not trying to intimidate you, but I just want you know the importance of my daughters safety."

"Yes sir."

"And stop calling me sire, make feel old." I stood up. "The name's Seth.'

"Sure Seth." He returned the smile.

"Now get some rest kid, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good night." He laid across the couch.

"Good night."

**A/N: I actually enjoyed writing their meet with Roman, it turned out better than I expected. Let me know what you think. As the story comes to a near end, the chapter after this along with the epilogue, I wanted to know who was your favorite pup. I put a poll up on my profile, so I hope you check it out and vote.**

**Once again, even though, like I said, the reviews dropped, I still have some fateful readers to thank… so thanks to ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****twilightreaderaddict****, ****SoundShield11****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Edward Changed Me****, and ****Demon2Angel****, you know I have love for you guys and gals.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay people, this is the last chapter. You readers are awesome for sticking with me this far, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I am writing and epilogue for this before it's complete. Also, reminder, if you haven't voted on my poll for your favorite pup in this fic, please do, I'm a little curious to who you looked forward to reading about… so before I continue to ramble… enjoy.**

**D: Don't Own It**

**10. Sweet Meant To Be**

**Daniel's POV**

I was at peace, finally. My heart soared for my sister's happiness. She found it, and whatever guilt I had, faded. Sure it sounds selfish, but she begged me to let go and just be happy that things just happen for a reason. So I did, and it feels great. Which is why I'm perched on the edge of the cliffs in my wolf form, enjoying the calmness of the ocean as the waves crash against the cliffs below me. Seagulls cawing from a distance, the salty water faintly invading my nostrils as the wind blew my fur in a wavy pattern.

My head rested on my paws as I looked out at the beautiful scenery, without a care in the world. I began to reminisce on the past month, with the short time-span; I've been through a lot with my family. And tonight at seven, my parents along with the council will be making the decision who will be La Push's next pack alpha. I have to admit that I'm nervous. Not everyone will have the same responsibilities as me if I am appointed to the position. I've seen my papa deal with the goods and the bads of it, and I can't even think of myself to do as good of a job as he did.

The more I think of it, I seem to be the only plausible candidate for the role, no offense to my brother and sister, but they don't really qualify, unless Coby decides to step up and challenge me for it, which I wouldn't give it a thought if he wanted it. Lexi's imprint voids that decision, partially. Roman has alpha blood running through him, but the council would still be questionable about him, they need more than a year to get to know him, and they need an alpha now, so Lexi would most likely be out.

Then there was Sean. My dads figured even though he doesn't have the bloodline running through his system, they'd give him a chance, but he doesn't want it. Renesmee will be leaving again in a year, and he wants to go with her, so he's insistent on denying it if it comes to him.

Then there is the matter of Ty and Coby. The strange thing is, alone, I don't think either of them could handle it without the other. They are literally the yin to the yang when it comes down to it, separate one from the other, it wouldn't make sense. They work best together, but we only need one alpha. Even if Ty is in the same situation as Sean, papa Jake still gives them the option.

'_There you are.'_ SJ plopped down next to me, moving closer to me and rubbed his snout against mine. _'I was looking for you.'_

'_Yeah, just needed to get away from everyone to think.' _I leaned into him.

'_I'm not bothering you?'_ He asked concerned.

'_No.'_ I licked his muzzle. _'I'm glad you came, when you're around I can think a lot better.'_

'_Still worried about the announcement?'_ He asked, staring out at the scenery too. I nodded and rested my head on my paws again. _'You'll do fine love, I know you'll make a great alpha if they choose you.'_

'_I know, but that means I'll have to stay in La Push, and I'm hoping you'll stay with me if it comes to it.' _I bowed my head under his, pushing up on his chin for comfort.

'_Of course I will Danny, you don't even need to ask me.'_ He licked my lips. _'I can't imagine living without you. I want to be the reason for everything that makes you happy, I want to marry you and have a family if you want it.'_

'_I do, if we can.'_ I stretched my paws out and gave a yawn. _'I can see a little Sam running around.'_ I chuckled in thought.

'_Or a little Danny.'_ He added.

'_Yeah.'_ I leaned into him again.

'_Well I better head back, dad's probably having a fit, I'm supposed to help him set up the picnic table down the beach.'_ He stretched out and stood up. _'You going to be fine?'_

'_Yeah.'_

And just like that, I was left alone with my thoughts again. Thankfully no one else was in their wolf forms at the moment, I guess the toxic scents of wolves were enough to drive any nomads away for a couple days.

'_**I misjudged you.'**_ I was beginning my wolf forgot about me again.

'_Yeah you did.'_ I answered with my head still rested on my paws.

'_**I'm glad you proved me wrong. I can now see what Samuel means to you, I could feel the satisfaction of his wolf to be near both of us.'**_ She continued. _**'I've had my reason's to have doubts, and I shouldn't have burdened my failures on you.'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_I questioned, staring into thin air.

'_**Well just because we wolves are souls, doesn't mean we don't strive to find love, where do you think the term soul mates came from?'**_ I let out a chuckle. _**'When a shifter decides to stop phasing, their wolves depart. Each case I've been in, in search of the wolf that shares the mind with SJ, has been a total failure because the man or woman I helped either gave up or died. I've been longing to feel my mate's touch again, and I was sure this would be my last try, but I have a strong feeling that my last attempt will be my best. I want to thank you for opening your heart and mind.'**_

'_Why couldn't you just tell me?'_

'_**Some discoveries you needed to make yourself, along with testing the bond you both have.'**_ She implied. _**'You both proved that now, and you didn't even have to seal the bond yet.'**_

'_I used to be afraid that SJ would resent me if we ever did have sex, but now, with him being so patient with me, and with his wolf so insistent on claiming me even though he was able to fight it for so long, I would give him everything, all of me if he asked.'_ I have thought about it a lot; I just never thought I never deserved it. _'I actually look forward to it now after this is all done. I want him to know just how much I love him too, he deserves it all.'_

'_**Imprinting is nothing that needs to be earned, and I hope you understand that I chose the most suitable mate for you, there's a reason why SJ is our imprint.'**_ She added.

'_And that is?'_

'_**Because he's always loved you! Don't be upset, but he was always confused why he'd rather be with you, even your sister practically forced herself on him to date her. He was a confused young man.'**_

'_How do you know this?'_

'_**There are things that an imprint reveals without even trying… you just having to learn to listen.'**_

'_So… are you going to be with me from now on?'_

'_**Are you kidding me? Now that we both have what we want, I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to, which, I'm hoping you don.t'**_ I could feel her smile contently, satisfied with her happily ever after as I am.

'_Good, because I'm going to need you if I ever decide to have pups with SJ.'_

'_**I look forward to it.'**_

Another weight lifted off my shoulders, that's how it felt. Not only could I inhale, I could exhale without the complications of life, the worries for who I had to please today, it's actually my turn to be me. It' funny how I could get that from just the appreciation and acceptance from my wolf, I hadn't thought I would ever see the day, but now I was content with every bit of it.

"Danny?" Dad shouted from a distance, "You need to get ready."

Like a little kid racing home for ice cream, I bolted up and ran home before phasing and pulling on my khaki's and racing downstairs, flying by my parents to beat my sister to the shower before she got back from grandma Sue's.

"You have half an hour!" Dad shouted.

**Sean's POV**

"Are you sure you about coming with us, you know your parents will be upset, especially your dad Paul."

Renesmee let out a beautiful giggle, molded into my arms as we sat at the spot where we first met. I always knew that I would spend the rest of my life with her, however long as that may be, even if an imprint was involved.

"My dad will get over it; he's got my brothers and sister to boss around still." I smiled and kissed her on her cold cheek.

"What if they appoint you to take over the pack?" She questioned, placing her hands over mine as they rested on her stomach.

"I doubt it, everyone believes it will be Lexi or Danny anyways, besides, they'd do a lot better than I could." She giggled as I kissed her again.

"You never give yourself enough credit Sean. You're so keen to failure that you're afraid what people would think if you succeed."

"Ouch!" I mocked. "That bruised my ego."

"I'm being serious Sean," she turned and shoved my arm playfully, "I believe in you, you're smart, as much as you say you're not, you are. You're also very protective and a quick thinker."

"You think so?" I smiled pulling her in for another kiss.

"I know so." She returned it. "You just need to show it more."

"I guess."

How is it that the sight of the ocean's waves is enough to calm you? Or the smell of it can bring you to your moment of bliss? Or maybe it's just me, probably is. I'm sitting here with my imprint, basking in her beauty, what else could I ask for. Dad used to tell me about fairytales, and I always thought he was nuts, but now I believe him. Even though our story involves a native werewolf and his half-vampire girlfriend, they both found love in each other.

"I could write a book." I thought out loud, then laughing as she cocked her eyebrow. "Nah, too much of a headache."

"I love that you do that." She turned and wrapped her arms around my chest, under my arms.

"Do what?"

"Blurt out random thoughts, you're just so random." She giggled.

"Oh, well… answer this for me…." I smiled and lifted her up to stand, she gave me the awkward look until she realized that I leaned on my knee and dug in my pocket for the velvet box that I was surprised she hadn't discovered. "I don't know how to do this, but I saw it in some sappy romantic comedy, so I'm hoping I'm doing this right." I blushed, realizing she looked at me with love and affection, becoming teary-eyed. "I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. And I never thought I would ever see a love, a bond as strong as my parents until I met you. So many things have been running through my head, on how we work so well together, and I just… I… " I couldn't calm my nerves, and my stuttering was picking up, "what I'm trying to say is that… I can't imagine living my life without you, even if it's a couple centuries or more, as long as they're spent with you, I'm willing to spend an eternity with you." So I opened the box to reveal a pure silver ring with a diamond encased in the center, "So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I wasn't prepared for her next move, but she tackled me and kissed me before shouting yes several times. I haven't seen her this happy before, so this was a privilege, and my wolf was filled with satisfaction, wanting more. Which I wasn't going to deny, I lusted for the woman who was practically insisting I take her here.

I slid my hands from her hips and under her shirt as she moaned into my kiss. My dick became more at attention with her every touch. Her icy cold skin _–well almost- _caressed mine, sending a jolt through the both of us.

"No, no, babe," She gasped for a breath. "Not here, not now."

"Why not?" I caught my breath.

"I promise tonight." She smiled, still kissing my lips.

"Tease."

"But you still love me." She smirked, releasing herself from hold and off my lap to stand up, reaching her hand out to pull me up. "When and how did you get this beautiful ring?"

I stood silent for a moment. To be honest, I haven't told anyone on my proposal, and I probably should've asked her parents for their approval, but I didn't want to waste a moment. So I used the money I saved up for a decent vehicle to buy her the expensive gift.

"Don't worry about it."

"I love you," She wrapped her arms around my neck and tiptoed to kiss me, "forever if you let me."

"I'll take that."

**Lexi's POV**

"Roman! No, no…" I begged as he chased me across the beach. "Not in my hair…"

"Whoops." He smirked acting like he accidently tossed the sand in my hair.

"You're gonna pay for that wolf boy." I began to chase my imprint as he dodged my every move.

The first time since over a year ago I had a smile on my face. Not one where my dad's easily placed upon my face, but this time it was because of the man behind me, running frantically to tease me. It really was true bliss, and the first person to hear about my moment of triumph was my brother Daniel. Not to brag, but for closure, for him. I love my brother with all my heart and I could see that no matter what, he was still crushed for giving into SJ when he knew it still bothered me. But now, whatever I felt has disintegrated the moment I met eyes with Roman Whiterock. My imprint and my soul mate.

_FLASHBACK_

"It's like nothing I ever felt before." I exasperated. "It may sound like I'm awestruck, and I have to admit that I am, I know how it feels to be love."

"I'm happy that you found some Lexi, I really am." Daniel's grin matched mine. "Just like our dad's."

"And yours and SJ's." I pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah." He seemed reluctant to agree.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curiously. "Are you and SJ fighting?"

"No, it's not that." He shook his head.

"Listen Danny," I held his face in my palms to look in his eyes, "No matter how much I tell you I forgive you, I stand by those words when I say they're the one hundred percent true. I need my brothers, but I need you like I need Roman. You're the one that helped me to believe that I could find what you and SJ have, I'm not mad at either of you, I can see you are both madly in love, don't let our past stand in the way of that."

I hadn't felt so emotional till now. My brother was crying in my arms, telling me how happy he was to hear that, that it inflicted his feelings towards SJ, and the guilt just lifted the moment I spoke those words. I hadn't known until now that it bothered him this much, and I cried with him. Happy tears of course. I had my brother back, the one I had more than a year ago. The one I could tell anything to without being judged, the one I could cry to whenever I felt like it and he would do nothing but console me each time. The brother that I loved so dearly that I was willing to let him have happiness before me.

Daniel doesn't ask for much, and I always wondered why. But now I knew that he didn't want any privileges if I didn't have them. He always felt guilty if was favored, and wouldn't give it a second thought to give what he could. He's selfless and kindhearted, something I envied about him. Who couldn't love him the way I did?

"Thanks Lexi." He kissed me on the forehead. "For always being there for me, even when it hurt."

"Hey what are sisters for?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Lexi! Roman! We're about to start." Aunt Leah shouted from the other side where everyone gathered.

"Well we better go meet our future." Roman chuckled pulling me into his side with his arm.

"You ready?" I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"As you may know, seeing how the new pack is starting, tonight, the new alpha will be appointed, as well as six months from now, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Leah will retire from phasing, leaving our next generation to take on the role as protectors of our tribe." Grandpa Billy announced. "Today is a good day, as for the past few days, the pack along with the council has discussed who would be the most suitable candidate for the next alpha, and I tell all of you that this was a very difficult decision."<p>

I was seated in the center along with my two brothers and their imprints. Daniel to my left and Sean to my right as my younger brothers were spectators who seated next to our parents across from us. Grandpa Billy, Grandma Sue, Grandpa Harold and Grandma Lisa smiled in content, watching us as we sat anxiously to hear their decision.

The rest of the pack, the next generation sat behind us. Chris, JJ, and now Tiffany, Neena and Nathan joined us.

"Our successors have shown a great amount of bravery, and today we choose between my three oldest grandchildren." Grandpa Billy still hasn't stopped smiling. "Lexi, if you'll stand please?" He requested with a gesture. "Alexis Sarah Lahote-Black. You have shown great strength and courage. You've made the pack and the tribe very proud with your return, your leadership to find your way home, and granted to find your imprint. You're dedication to the pack has been a great virtue."

"Sean?" He gestured for him to stand beside me. "Sean Ephraim Lahote-Black. You've surprised us all. Not only is your mate thought to be the enemy, you've both proven to us that you make a great team. You've shown that bravery is embedded in your genes, without fear of your fate. Most alphas react on impulse, and you haven't failed to do so."

"Daniel?" Danny stood up to my other side. "Daniel Avery Lahote-Black. Son, your leadership has fixated a great path for you. You were also able to think on instincts, and have never thought twice about making the right decisions; you already had knowledge to the consequences of your orders. You've also shown a great amount of respect for your pack mates, and your siblings."

The anxiety was killing me, and I my patience was testing me. Grandpa Billy was taking forever to get to the point, and that's when he asked my Papa Jake to step forward to finally speak and hand over his title.

"Look at you guys." He gave one of his signature smiles, before racing over to us to hug us. "I'm proud of all three of you." We returned the gesture as he returned to his place.

"Like your grandfather said, you would all be perfect to be the alpha, but unfortunately, there can only be one." He seemed more nervous than we are. "As we discussed, the decision became more difficult than we could handle, and once in my life, I hated being the one put in the position to give my final word. So I couldn't."

"Huh?" We all asked in unison, looking at our father dumbfoundly.

"None of us could come to the decision of who we thought would fit the role perfectly." He explained, "that is why we are leaving it to you three to make the decision for us. We trust that you'll make the right choice."

"Seriously?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," dad Seth nodded.

"But…" Sean muttered.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Daniel asked before pulling us away and a distant from the rest of the crowd, dragging both of us by a hand.

"I'm not so sure of this Danny." The truth was, I wasn't so sure to make the decision. I knew I would want Danny to take it, but I didn't want him to feel pressured to do so.

"Neither do I." He replied with a sigh.

"I know I can't do it." Sean said in panic-mode.

"Let's be rational for a moment here Sean." Danny sat us both down on the rotted log. "I know you're afraid, so am I, but I believe every word grandpa Billy said about us. Our parents believe in us fully, otherwise they wouldn't have put you in this position."

"Yeah, you're right." Sean said with a deep sigh.

"You realize what you just did, right Danny?" I smiled from ear to ear.

"What?" He looked at me dumbfound.

"Not only did you take matters in to your hands, but you did what an alpha always does, and that's the compromise." I appraised him. "I'm not afraid to admit it, but I think Sean agrees with me when I say that you should be our alpha."

Sean nodded as he looked at us both. "You think?"

"I know so." Sean added. "If the role was handed to me, I was going to run, I admit, and I was planning to follow Renesmee, and I still plan to. But if the situation was different, my decision would still remain. You're my little brother Danny, and I know that not only have you been supportive to me and Lexi along with Ty, Coby and our parents. You hold the pack close to your heart, you're the only one that sees them as family more than us, and I know family means everything to you." For the first time, I actually saw a tear trickle down my brother's cheek. "I would be honored knowing that my kid brother is taking care of the family. I love you bro, and I never say this enough…" He giggled and wiped the tear from his cheek. "Or at all… but I look up to you, and just like our parents are my heroes, so are you."

"I-I… t-thanks Sean." He stuttered with a sob.

"But he's right Danny." I was beginning to cry now. "Everything he said, is just the half of what we feel. Words cannot express our gratitude for having the privilege of having you as a brother. I will always be thankful for everything you've done for us, and I will continue to tell you every day, whenever I can."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks with his palm.

"Please don't be mad, but I've discussed with Roman what we would do if I couldn't be the alpha, and he wants to get his Veterinary Degree." He seemed shocked by the news. "We want to move to Seattle to do that, and return home after he's done so we could be closer and hopefully one day get married and start a family."

"So you both plan to leave me here?" I wouldn't blame him for being disappointed in us, shit I'd be mad if my brothers did this to me. But we both nodded hesitantly.

"We promise to come home and visit as much as we can." Sean added.

"But you're both asking me to be alpha so you can both explore the world while I'm succumbed to live here for the rest of my life." He stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry." I did feel guilty. "Look. It was just a thought; we won't go if you need us here."

"Fuck." He cursed, and Danny never curses. "I hate when you guys give me the options, it makes me feel guilty for holding you back."

"We're sorry for putting you under the microscope Danny," Sean added. "But believe when we say that we will be here if you ask us. Just say the word, and I'll do everything in my power to convince Nessie to stay with me here."

"And I'm sure Roman will understand. He does care a lot about you too." It was the truth, Roman has become attached to my brothers and my parents, he cares for them just as much as me, and he knows how important they are to me.

"No." He shook his head. "You guys need to go. As much as I hate to admit, but you both need this." We both remained silent. "But you both need to make me a promise or I'll change my mind here and now."

"Anything." We both agreed.

"That you come home on these three conditions, no matter the circumstances." We both nodded. "The first condition, you both promise to visit at least once a month, unless something drastic comes up where you are required. Two, if and when you both decide to get married to your imprints, or when I do, we promise to be there for each other, helping one another with preparations and whatever else. And three, children, if either of us are going to become a parent, we need to be there for each other at any of our children's birth, or if me and SJ have to adopt."

"You have our word." Sean hugged him.

"I promise." I followed with a hug. "And I get the feeling that you and SJ will have pups of your own."

"I hope." We shared a laugh. "Okay, so I'm going to be the alpha?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sean exasperated.

"It's settled then." He wrapped his arms around both our shoulders. "Let's go break the news."

We returned to the bonfire with every eye one us, staring anxiously, and sweating from the intensity.

"We've come to our decision." I announced, scanning the crowd.

"Dad, Pops, Daddy P, we want to thank you for teaching us everything you have, and we're forever grateful for every lesson you taught us." I don't know when we joined hands, but it felt so natural. "Which is why we chose Danny to be the alpha."

Everyone cheered and congratulated our brother as well as our parents explaining to him that they knew about us wanting to leave, and knowing that he would proudly take the duties.

"Can I say something." Danny shouted, holding his imprints hand with a huge grin. "I want to acknowledge my sister and brother for going out into the world and starting their lives as well, but I failed to acknowledge the ones that helped us get home safely, our little brothers Coby and Ty."

The two looked shocked to say the least, they in fact deserved the recognition.

"If it wasn't for their spirit to test their abilities, we would've probably gotten home later." Everyone chuckled. "Ty? Coby? Can you both come here for a moment?" They followed his request and stood by him. "As you guys may know, SJ and I will be the alphas, but we need someone dependent to be our second in command. But I couldn't choose." I didn't know what he was getting at, but I was sure that he was going to appoint one of them as his betas. "We all work best together as a team, but you two even work better with each other. What I'm saying is, what I'm asking, will you both be my betas?"

"But… I thought there could be only one beta?" Coby asked.

"Well there usually is, but I can't separate you both knowing that is the stupidest decision I would ever make. Besides, being alpha gives me that authority." He chuckled. "I'm sure everyone agrees with me when I say that I can't do this without the both of you."

"I couldn't see any other better choice." Papa Jake said with high approval. "Or choices."

"Then we accept." The both agreed at the same time.

The celebration began, various amounts of food being served all around, coordinated and catered by Grandma Sue and Emily once again. The Cullens made their appearance with Danny's permission and congratulated the new alpha. Everything seemed contempt, like our lives played out like the way they were supposed to. As the night moved along, I rested against Roman when Ty and Coby called for us and Danny, SJ, Sean, and Nessie.

On the beach, under the moonlit night, our parents basked in each other's company. Dad Seth rested on his back between Daddy P's legs, with Papa Jake rested between his. They were lying in the sand on the beach, looking peaceful as they stared out to the dark ocean. They were so perfect together, and after all these years of being together, they still looked as if they were on their first date. I was sure that Roman and I would be like that in twenty years, at least I hoped.

"Awe." Nessie blushed. "They look so adorable."

"I have to agree with you there." Sean giggled.

"Us too." Ty and Coby stared at our parents.

"I hope that's us in another twenty years." I looked up at my imprint, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Me too." He smiled.

"That's going to be all of us." SJ added, holding Danny around the waist.

"It's funny you know…" Danny muttered, "that after all these years of our parents have been together, and me and Lexi wanting what they have, pushing for it. But never realizing that just like us with our imprints, they were always meant to be together."

"Just like…" He paused for a moment in thought, "like they were Sweet Meant To Be."

_They really are… Sweet Meant To Be._

**A/N: I hope that ending wasn't too corny for you. I liked it. But as I continue, I will give my thanks once again. To the ones who have stuck by me since the beginning of 'A Weird Kind Of Love' and joining me on the sequel, I do this for you ladies and gents. To the ones who joined along the way, I am always thankful for you taking interest in my stories. Also thanks to the ones who reviewed, alerted, and favorited, you made this one worthwhile. And if you haven't reviewed yet, I hope you do, I would love to hear from all of you.**

**So a little request, can you guys help me get the reviews to pass the one hundred mark before the epilogue. Yes, I do plan on writing a short epilogue to finalize this. Also, if you haven't voted on the poll I posted, feel free to, I was just curious to see who your favorite pup was.**

**So before I go, I want to thank the reviewers of the last chapter WolfPacFaan, makonaz, twilightreaderaddict, rAbiDmutt03, Demon2Angel, dark-magician100, SoundShield11, Edward Changed Me and Cuddle Heart, much love to you ladies and gents.**

**Look out for the epilogue.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This marks five months since I began this fic, and I apologize for taking forever with this one. I've completed two fics in the time it took me to finish this one, so my bad. LOL. But here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

**D: Still don't own it**

**Epilogue: Sweet Meant To Be**

_**Two Years Later**_

**Seth's Pov**

It began with me, and now… somehow, ends with me. My accomplishments have never gone unnoticed, and my journey here has not been forgotten. I wouldn't necessarily call it an end; jut a new beginning for my son and my grandson. For all my children. _Ha, listen to me. Sounding like some old sap._

'_Thanks dad, I definitely couldn't have done it without you.'_ Danny licked my snout, nudging into my side as we watched his husband carry their last son home.

'_No problem.'_ I yelped in approval. _'I just can't believe that I'm a grandpa.'_

'_I can't believe I'm a dad.'_

'_Well let's go meet the others, your sister has been anxious to see you since she gotten back.'_ I informed him. _'I'm surprised she hasn't bursted yet.'_

"She's that big?" Daniel asked, now throwing me my shorts.

"You have no idea." I chuckled. "She keeps whining to Roman and your dad's that she needs this, she needs that. She's worse than all of us put together."

"God, I'm glad I wasn't that bad." Daniel laughed, "I would've ordered SJ to put me down if I came to that."

We shared a laugh before returning to the house I used to call home.

Ever since Daniel agreed to take on the alpha role, Jake, Paul and I decided to travel more, finally returning when Daniel asked me to when he found out he was pregnant with twins. So I stood beside him through the entire pregnancy. From digging his den, to finding him food, and making sure he kept in sync with his wolf. After the three and a half month wait, Daniel and SJ blessed Jake, Paul, Sam, Emily, and me with a grandson and a granddaughter.

Lexi, Leah, my mom, Emily, and I seemed to be the most excited, and Lexi insisted she moved home so her baby could be delivered at home. Roman went back school and now is qualified to tend to animals as a veterinarian. So as he moves his office to Forks, he and Lexi found a place between town and here to be closer to us. So they hadn't broken my promise to come home when I needed them.

Sean called me and informed me that he and Renesmee were on their way over after they had a few things to attend to in Forks. They wedded two months after they left, but after announcing their engagement the day they were leaving. I could swear that Paul was a changed man that day. I thought he would've flipped when they made the announcement a week after passing down the alpha role to Daniel, but he was the first to congratulate the happy couple. I can tell you that my husband made me proud that day, both me and Jake, and gladly offered to pay for the wedding. But the Cullens being as they are, they insisted on half, so we agreed.

Tyler and Coby imprinted. I was shocked when they told me. At first, I didn't want to leave the boys, but they insisted for us to go, and they would stay with Daniel and SJ. But now that we decided to move back home, they would be moving home with us. Besides it would give us the opportunity to meet the beautiful young ladies that the twins fell for. Tyler's imprint is in Ty's graduation class, her name is Tara, and apparently she just recently moved here before the school year started, and Daniel has been the overprotective brother by not letting them be in a room alone with each other. But from what Danny has told me, he's already madly in love with girl.

Coby is a whole different story. His imprint lusts over him. Her name is Carrie, and she reminds me so much of Bella, well from what I heard from Edward. She's a horn dog, and thankfully Coby has enough respect to tell her to wait until their married. Bless the poor kid; I know how hard it is for a dominant as himself to hold off from their imprint, Coby is a very strong kid.

"We should get back now dad," Daniel handed me a pair of shorts that SJ left us. "I want to see my daughter and son."

"So do I."

I followed Danny back to the house, eagerly pacing back to see my family, and the new additions we're supposed to be welcoming. I wouldn't doubt by now that everyone has made their acquaintance with the two babies, and I could tell that Danny was more anxious to see his pups. I couldn't blame him. The pups shift were almost a week apart, and that long from them is just as bad as being apart from your imprint.

To my surprise, Lexi was first to race to us both, cradling her belly with her arms. She wrapped her arms around the both of us with excitement, crying happily for both of our appearances. Like I said, she's overwhelmed with hormones and right now I couldn't blame her for being this emotional.

"They're so adorable Danny." She cried placing a kiss on her brother's cheek.

"Wow Lexi, it looks like you're ready to burst any second now." Danny chuckled and hugged his sister.

"Any day now." She smiled, rubbing her belly in a circular motion.

"So have you decided any names yet son?" Jake asked, holding our grandson in a fluffy blue blanket.

"She's just precious." I had to agree with Emily.

Actually everyone did, we circled around the infants in awe, the Lahote-Black's, the Uley's, the pack, the elders, and everyone was here to celebrate the arrival of the twins and to congratulate the proud parents.

"We were thinking Adele Susan Uley for our beautiful daughter." Danny smiled with kiss to his mate.

"After Grams?" Leah asked the same time I did.

"And me?" Mom began to sob and hug them.

"Why not grandma?" Daniel chuckled. "You and grams have always been there for dad, you're part of the reason we're so strong today."

"And for our son," SJ held his arms out to hold him, "we wanted to incorporate all the father's names in, but we realized that he would have the longest name in history." We all laughed at the thought, "But we have thought of Seth Samuel Lahote-Black."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Of course," Daniel now held Adele, "I couldn't have done this without you dad, that's why I felt he should have the name and Samuel because of his dad as well as his grandpa that has never failed to be there for us whenever we needed him." Sam grinned his biggest. "And Lahote-Black for various reasons, we felt it was best that he takes on the alpha's last name, mainly for respect, but it's the last name of the two men that helped me be the alpha I am today. Dad Jake, Dad Paul, I'm a grown man, but you both still treat me as the son I always knew to be, and I know my children will look up to their papa's, and their grandma."

"I hate to ruin the moment." Lexi panicked, "but my water just broke."

_**Twelve Years Later**_

I never thought I would be sitting here with my imprints along with the original pack, watching our children and grandchildren invade the front yard, playing sports or the simplest games. It all just seemed surreal. I turned fifty today, and I would never guess that I would be glad to say that I'm where I should be. Even though I look as if I just turned thirty, I'm content that I made it this far.

Jake, Paul, and I have eight grandchildren with two on the way. Sean and Renesmee had a son two years after the twins were born, and thankfully it went more smoothly than Renesmee's birth. Daniel and SJ had another son and daughter three and four years after their first. Lexi and Roman have two sons, as well as the third on the way. Ty and his imprint Tara have their only daughter, and Coby and Carrie are expecting their first.

Thankfully, with the Cullens hardly here anymore, and Renesmee and my grandson not being a threat, the kids wouldn't be picking up the phase anytime soon. They have the opportunities to void the life we had and grow up to do as they please. It lifted a lot off of our shoulders knowing that they wouldn't be dealing with this life, and we're hoping Sean's son can do the same as well when he visits his other grandparents in Italy.

There hasn't been much to say now, I have my mate's, my kids, my grandchildren, my pack brothers and sister along with their families. Even my mom, Billy, Harold, and Lisa are still going strong. So to say I'm happy, that's just the hint of it. I get to grow old with my husbands and watch my family continue to grow.

Who would've thought that my decision to start over would be my opportunity to my happily ever after, I would've been foolish to show up at work at the _Fuzion_ that Monday morning.

I'm glad I didn't miss this.

**A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the epilogue and conclusion to this long tale. I hope you enjoyed every second of it. I know I did. I have to admit that I will miss writing about my OC's, especially Daniel. Like others, he has become one of my favorites. Also, the poll is still up on my profile if you're interested.**

**So before I close this one up, I want to thank my faithful reviewers, I couldn't have done this without you. Luvinlapush, twilightreaderaddict, SoundShield11, rAbiDmutt03, Demon2Angel, dark-magician100, sibaruneko and WolfPacFaan. I hope you enjoyed every bit of it.**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
